Good Cop, Bad Cop
by Chocolatebunny-san
Summary: AU of Fairy Tail being a police department. Levy tries hard as she juggles holding three positions, gang threats, and thoughts of a certain pierced cop. Rated M for detailed thoughts and adult situations. References to NaLu, Gruvia, Laxana, and other ships. This is my first fan- fic! So exciting!
1. Prologue

**Good Cop, Bad Cop**

**Prologue:**

Fairy Tail, it's one of Fiore's top, yet weirdest police departments. I mean it makes sense since all the employees can use magic and handle a gun. Fairy Tail would probably be the country's most favorable department, if they didn't damage so much property as they solved crimes. They Fairy Tail Police Department show great strength and pride against criminals and even other departments (maybe because whichever department that solves more cases get a money reward from the government). This is also proven from the fact that the department made a wonderful comeback after a terrible clash with a gang that left its top employees missing for seven years.

And now begins the story of two people destined to find love with each other.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The cell door closed with Fairy Tail's 30th guilty fugitive of the month in it. Erza lock the door then turned to give Levy and her partners a high-five. "Nice work detective, figuring out this that this knuckle-head robbed all those jewelry shops. By the way, how were you able to decipher the note that was left at the one of the shops?" Erza questioned.

Levy blushed from her compliment. "It wasn't any ancient text, so I figured it had to be a code belonging to a gang. Chief already told me the culprit had to be from Snake Venom, so research was all I had to do. Jet and Droy helped me with that… am I boring you?" Levy began to explain. Erza shook her head. Levy continued, "Soon I learned the note was a list of the shops Snake Venom was planning to rob. I planned an ambush at the next shop and caught this guy red-handed." Jet and Droy nodded proud with Levy's success.

"Truly an excellent job, Levy." Erza said as she (roughly) patted Levy on her back. "I'm about to head to the bar; do you want to join me?"

"Sure!" Jet and Droy answered simultaneously. The three started to walk out the room while Levy stayed behind.

"I'll join you guys later." She called out. Erza gave her an ok sign and was out the room.

Levy sighed. She had to attend to the record room before she could do anything else. Once it was clear that everyone was far away from the cell room, Levy took out the note from the crime scene out of her pocket and flipped it over. No one had notice, but there was writing on the back too. It read: The real mission starts in 5 weeks.

Levy had ignored it since it had nothing to do with the burglaries, but now the message was bothering her. _What is this mission_, Levy thought. Was it a drug heist, another robbery, or were they smuggling something into Magnolia. Snake Venom had been causing a lot of problems all over Fiore, so whatever they were doing it would be big. All Levy knew was that it was going to happen in 3 weeks.

"We're doing a sex trafficking deal with gangs all over Fiore. The jewelry would have been used to dress the girls, so we could sell them for a higher price." The fugitive answered as if he could read her mind. Levy was startled by his voice since she was use to ignoring a prisoner's presence, but she turns to glare at the criminal. If looks could kill, he'd be dead man. She truly showed her discuss on her face.

"Why would you give me such valuable information?" she asked. Levy began to mentally talk notes on what he just said and started linking strategies, locations, and people that can help Snake Venom succeed with this plan.

The prisoner chuckled "We've already started collecting girls, and you're next." Levy didn't know how to react. She was nervous and needed some space. Levy head for the door.

"Hey bitch," he called; Levy turned giving him the last bit of attention he deserved, "they're gonna get you tonight." The criminal began a long evil laugh, and Levy slammed the door behind her.

Levy walked down the hallway and into the department's record room. She went to a desk and pulled a pair of 64X Gale-Force glasses. She had to finish her second job as record keeper before she could tell Chief about Snake Venom's plan and how it links to some of the few female kidnappings that were going on. Levy began looking through all the records and was done in 15 minutes. She took off the glasses, placed them back on the desk, and started her journey upstairs. Levy walked out of the department building, turned left, and walked a few feet into the bar that was next door.

The bar was only a yard or two away from the building, and it was where everyone hanged out most of the time (maybe because law and justice employees get a ridiculously high discount; it's a miracle that it is still open). In fact, not many people were ever in the department building; Chief Makarov was also always found in the bar too. As long as they had a gun, a walkie-talkie, and their magic, the department's employees could be anywhere and still be able to get the job done. That might have been one of the things that set Fairy Tail from the other departments of Fiore.

Levy walked into the bar and immediately found her friends: Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Jet, Droy, Wendy, and Juvia. Levy walked pass Mirjane, who was doing her secretary work, and joined her friends at the circle.

"Levy nice work capturing the jewel thief! I here that bastard is gonna serve it big time." Lucy exclaimed. Everyone else started to congratulate her.

"Thanks everyone, he wouldn't be behind bars if it wasn't for all of you working so well in the ambush." Levy said returning their compliments. It was true, though. Everyone sitting with her had worked wonderfully during the ambush at the jewelry store.

Cana heard all the commotion going on at the table nearby. She took a break from her barrel and shouted "Let's celebrate Levy success in the jewel thief case and start opening some bottles!" Everyone in the bar cheered in agreement. Laxus, who was volunteering behind the bar, sighed as he saw a flood of people heading to the bar. _When I get my hands on Cana I'll_- his thoughts were interrupted as he somehow got snatched up into the dancing.

Levy blushed as she danced with her friends. _I can't believe they started a party because of me_, she thought. Everyone drank, ate, and danced; all of Fairy Tail made sure to congratulate Levy whether it was soberly or in a drunken state. Levy didn't care which way they did anyway. By the end of the party, everyone had been drunk at some point (no matter how long) and started leaving to sleep it off.

Levy looked at the clock, 1:45 a.m. She decided to leave, and gathered her stuff. She said her good-byes and left her friends partying even with her absences.

When Levy felt the cool night air on her face, she realized she forgot to tell Chief about Snake Venom's mission (but she still didn't remember the prisoner's threat). Levy was gonna go back inside to tell him, but she figured he would be passed out by now. Levy started her journey home.

After walking for 10 minutes, Levy was passing an alley when she heard a crash. She stopped walking and peeked into the alley, but saw nothing. _Ugh, stupid darkness_, she thought to herself. She tried to walk, but her body wouldn't move. She struggled to move but nothing happened.

Suddenly, Levy's body was floating in the air and moved into the alley. She tried to scream for help, but her vocal cords didn't make a noise. Different types of evil laughs surrounded her; they all one thing in common: they belonged to men. _Oh Crap! _She thought. A few candles were lit and Levy could see 5 to 8 men surrounded her.

"Well look what crept into our hands." Said a thug with a finger up Levy assumed he was the one keeping her in the air.

"Dude shut up, you already knew we were gonna get her tonight." Another man said with his right hand was half-way clenched. _He's controlling the binding spell on me_, Levy assumed. He was shirtless and came closer into view. Levy looked down and saw Snake Venom's gang mark on his lower stomach. A thug pushed his way in front of her carefully twirling a knife between his fingers.

Levy tried not to look nervous. The man held the knife in the air; the group of me cheered. The man came closer, only an inch away. He grabbed a hold of Levy's shirt and split it in half revealing her bra. The men hooted and whistled. She couldn't feel more embarrassed.

"She's not a _full _woman, but she's at least got a little something up in the front." The man who kept her bound said examining her. When she thought it couldn't get worse, the man with the knife took out a syringe with purple liquid in it.

"It's time to take your sleepy-time medicine, little girl." The man said. She struggled with all her might to break free, but the spell wouldn't budge.

The man shot the medicine in her arm. She instantly felt the effects of the medicine and started feeling droopy eyed. _Looks like this is the last time Magnolia will see Levy McGarden_, Levy thought.

Out of nowhere, a gust of wind came and blew out the candles. Levy didn't know what was going on, but she soon felt the spell break. Her body fell on another one. She looked at the face; it seemed knocked out. A second wave of effects hit her, and her vision got blurry. She heard some punches when she knew she was about to pass out. The last thing Levy saw was an outline of a flying cat and bright red eyes.

End of Chapter One 

**AN: **Well there's Chapter One. I hope it was good. By the way, it might be awhile 'til I update, so please be patient. I hope you review.


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter Two. I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own the plot.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Levy woke up in her bed from the sound of chirping. She sat up and stretched. She yawned, "Goodness, what a dream," Levy tried to recall he dream as she rubbed her eyes. Well, I know I was about to be kidnapped by some gang when someone saved me. Who was it? … Oh yeah! I woke up before I got to see the person's face. _Stupid birds_, she thought while she puffed her cheeks.

Levy climbed out of bed when she realized she was still in yesterday's pants but had on her pajama shirt. She was use to waking up in half of the clothes from the day before while the other half would be her pj's.

Levy walked out of her room and into her kitchen nearby. She grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the counter. She was about to take a bite when she heard something stir from the couch.

She instantly grabbed a loaded gun from a drawer. _I guess the dream kinda made me paranoid_, she thought. Levy began to silently walk to the couch with the gun held steadily in her hand.

The large mass turned over on its back, revealing the face, but Levy was too nervous to notice until an eye opened.

"Oye, good morning shrimp," Levy heard the voice and knew who was there.

"Gajeel! What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Levy yelled as she tossed the gun onto the coffee table.

Gajeel sat up and stretched then asked "Is that how you thank people who save you?" It suddenly hit Levy.

"Oh shit, that wasn't a dream." Levy whispered.

"Afraid not, but it's okay. I saved ya." Gajeel said trying to comfort the little mage. Levy looked at him, but her eyes crept down when she realized he was shirtless. Levy quickly looked down before he could see her blush.

"Thanks Gajeel," she said.

"Aw don't sweat it shrimp, those punks aren't gonna be doing that for a long time." Gajeel replied.

"But they are," Levy whispered.

"What?"

"But they are!" Levy exclaimed realizing Snake Venom's plan. Levy started running around her house shouting bits and pieces of information about the sex trafficking.

After watching her for a few moments, Gajeel finally caught while picking her up by the shoulders in the process. "Oye shrimp! Calm down, you've had a rough night. Now take a deep breath." Gajeel said; Levy followed his instructions and took a deep breath. Gajeel could feel her shoulders relax in his hands. "Good now let's sit down and relax." Gajeel instructed as he placed her back on the ground.

"You're right; everything I can do now can wait until I talk to Chief." Levy sighed.

"Exactly, now do you have anything to eat? I'm starving." Gajeel demanded more than asked.

"Excuse me, you just woke up." Levy countered. They were probably gonna begin arguing if something didn't move by the couch.

A tired Lily popped from the side of the couch rubbing his eyes, "Damn it Gajeel, why you gotta be so fucking loud in the morning? I'm-" Lily looked at Levy then around the house. "Oh, good morning Levy, how are you doing?" Lily asked realizing he wasn't at his home.

Levy giggled at his reaction. "I'm doing better, thanks for the helping me out."

Lily shrugged, "It's no big deal. By the way, Gajeel thanks for letting me use your shirt as a blanket." _So that's why he has no shirt on, _Levy thought, _how sweet_.

"No problem."

"Hey do you guys want some breakfast? I mean it's the least I could do." Levy asked.

"Sure!" Lily answered. Gajeel rolled his eyes and grumbled "Oh now she wants to make breakfast. Just a few minutes ago, she wa-"

"Gajeel shut up and eat your iron." Lily said as he caught two kiwis Levy threw at him. Gajeel looked down and saw Levy's magic iron by his feet. He picked it up and carried it back to his seat on the couch. He began to eat silently, but at a fast pace.

"Oye shrimp, you're getting better at making iron from magic. It's good." Gajeel complimented after he finished. Levy put a thumbs up as she took a bite from her apple.

Soon, everyone had finished eating, and Levy was ready to go talk to Chief about Snake Venom. "I'm going to change in my room." Levy told the two boys. They nodded.

Levy went into her room and closed the door. She took off her clothes and slipped into her favorite orange dress. She put on a yellow headband. Levy walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

When she was back in the living room, Gajeel had his shirt on and it seemed the two cleaned up the area where they were sleeping. Levy walked towards the door with Gajeel and Lily behind.  
They were about a quarter into their walk when Levy got an urge to ask Gajeel a question.

"Hey Gajeel, may I ask you a question?" Levy began.

"You just did." Gajeel answered. Levy pouted and crossed her arms. "Aw come on shrimp, I'm just teasing ya. What's on your mind?" Gajeel asked as he pulled her under his arm as they walked. _Me pleasing you more than you can imagine_, Levy thought to herself. Wait! Was I just thinking about us-? Levy get it together.

Levy realized she under his arm, but ignored the gesture. "How did you know I needed help?" she ask. Lily started laughing loudly while Gajeel was deep in thought.

It was a _really _interesting story.

* * *

Gajeel had created sort of a… habit (per se) of quietly following Levy home a few times a week. (Of course, he would deny it saying he would only do that because she's _troublesome_)

Gajeel and Lily had just came back from a case that involved working with Ichiya and his men from Blue Pegasus. They had been gone for three days and were exhausted. Working with them wasn't exactly their favorite job.

Lily and Gajeel had been walking towards the guild when they saw Levy walking home.

**Here's how it happened –**

"Lily remind me never to work with those Pegasus goofs no matter how good the pay is." Gajeel said stretching his arms.

"Already noted," Lily sighed. "Hey look! It's Levy." Gajeel looked and saw the little mage making her way home.

"Um Lily, I've decided. Let's tell Chief about our success tomorrow. I'm tired." Gajeel said not taking his eyes off the girl.

"Mmhm sure, like a certain bluenette has nothing to do with that decision, why do ya have to lie? You can just say because you like the girl instead of some lousy excuse." Pantherlily said.

Gajeel grunted and countered, "I don't like her. Besides she's a little drunk, and her house is on the way home."

"Yeah the long way home, I'm not stupid. I know it's quicker getting home when we take the route when we _coincidently _leave a little bit after Levy does. Don't try me Gajeel." Lily retorted. Gajeel said nothing to that. He began walking in Levy's path. "Come on ya bloody cat," he muttered under his breath.

They were about 15 feet away when they saw Levy pulled into the alley. "Le-!" Gajeel shouted until Levy cut him off.

"Sshh! They might hear us. We'll wait and watch a little from the window in that abandon building bordering the alley." Lily whispered. Gajeel nodded.

By the time they reached the window on the second floor, Levy had just gotten her shirt ripped.

"Okay on 3, I'll blow out the candles. Gajeel you- Gajeel?" Lily looked in disbelief as he turn and saw his partner on the floor passed out with a little blood come out of his nose. "Damn it Gajeel wake up!" Lily whispered, almost at talking level, but the man wouldn't wake up. "Oh crap! Gajeel get up! They're putting a syringe in her!" Lily stated getting a little bit louder. Gajeel instantly woke up and hopped to his feet.

"Sorry, I … um I was just tired." He lied.

"Oh don't give me any of that bull shit. Are ya ready?" Lily asked. Gajeel nodded.

"1, 2,… 3!" Lily whispered. The exceed jumped out the window and blew out the candles with his wings. Once it was dark, Gajeel followed beating the men up when on the ground. After a couple minutes, they got the binding spell dude with the guy controlling her elevation going down next. Gajeel was beating all the men mercilessly while Lily was satisfied with knocking the men as soon as possible. They were done in about ten minutes, but Lily was still looking for one.

"Hey did you leave one for us to interrogate?" Lily asked looking around.

"No, why should I?" Gajeel answered.

"Ugh, so we could have stopped 'em." Lily replied.

"We did stop them." Gajeel said putting Levy on his back.

"Yes, but they probably wanted her for something; something big too, this is Snake Venom we're dealing with." Lily explained. Gajeel grunted and began to walk out of the alley. "Whatever let's just get the shrimp home." Lily followed his partner to Levy's home.

When they got to her door, Gajeel messed with it a little bit and saw it was unlocked. He swung it open and found his way to Levy's bedroom. When he put her down and saw her bra he almost passed out. He quickly turned away and walked out the room. "Lily go put a shirt on her."

"Why can't you do it?" Lily asked trying to get under his skin.

"You know why, now go!" Gajeel answered.

Lily was tired and didn't want to continue to argue. He put a pajama shirt on Levy; then went into his big form to quickly put Levy under her blanket. Lily left turning off the lights and closing the door.

As soon as he was back in the living room, he saw Gajeel was already laying down on Levy's couch ready to go to sleep. "What are you doing?" he asked trying not to shout.

"We're crashing here for the night." Gajeel replied closing his eyes.

"We can't! Besides, I need a blanket." Lily protested trying to get out of the situation. Gajeel took off his shirt and threw it at Lily. "There, now good night."

Soon the men were asleep and you know the story from there.

* * *

"Dragon sense," was the best thing Gajeel could come up with at the time. Levy looked up at him wide-eyed and repeated him.

"Dragon senses?" Gajeel nodded. "Lily is he telling the truth?" she asked.

Lily who had now been chuckling answered, "In a way, yes he is." Levy left it at that.

In a few minutes, Levy saw the door to the department building and ran inside from under Gajeel's arm. Levy looked to see if Mira had moved to the bar with Chief yet. She was still there. Levy walked straight into Chief's office avoiding all the confused looks coming her way.

"Chief we need to talk; I know what Snake Venom plans to do next!" Levy exclaimed in a serious tone.

Chief Makarov was startled by her sudden entrance, but calm down. "Levy please sit down, tell me all that you know."

Levy sat down in one of the office chairs and took a deep breath. She began, "The gang, Snake Venom, was only using the jewel robberies as a cover up for something bigger. Snake Venom plans on sex trafficking girls selling them throughout Fiore [maybe even other countries] with other gangs in the country. I believe this is related to the few recent kidnappings of young females that's been going on around and outside of Magnolia. 34 days from now Snake Venom will be moving the girls all over Fiore to other gangs and buyers. I'm unaware of how the women will be transported and where exactly they'll be going."

Chief listened attentively. "I see. Might I ask, how are you so sure about this is being linked to the female kidnappings?"

Levy felt uneasy talking about last night's events, but knew she had to tell. "I'm sure because some of Snake Venom's men tried to kidnap me when I was walking home after the party." Chief Makarov seemed surprised by the news.

"Oh really?! I hope you're not hurt." Chief said trying not to show his anger.

"I'm fine, sir. Gajeel had saved me." Levy answered

"Oh so Redfox is back." Chief muttered.

"Yes sir, I think he'll come talk to you about his case after we're done." Levy assured.

"Mmhm, well I'll make preparations for the case. I want you to think about groupings to work together. This will definitely be a case requiring the whole department's cooperation. For now, I relieve you of your record keeping duties. I want you to take it easy. You are dismissed Ms. McGarden." Chief stated.

"Thank you, sir." Levy said standing up and walking out the room. She turned and saw Gajeel and Lily standing outside the door.

"How'd it go?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, it's gonna be a case. Chief says it'll require the entire department. Oh by the way, he expects you two next." Levy explained.

"See ya at the bar?" Lily questioned.

"Yep," Levy said and began to walk towards the exit. Gajeel and Lily walked into Chief's office.

It was around two o'clock when Chief Makarov was done planning for the Snake Venom's case. _They have messed with one of my children trying to do the utmost disgusting thing. This is unforgivable. Snake Venom will always regret the day they picked a fight with Fairy Tail! _Makarov got up ready to have a discussion with the department.

* * *

**There's Chapter Two for you. Please review, I'd love to hear any ideas or criticism. I can handle judgment. (Also telling me my errors would be nice) I might not be able to update a new chapter in a while since I'll be going out of town for two weeks. Thanks for all your support. See ya. **


	4. Chapter 3

A gift to all of you, Chapter three from out of town. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I own the plot. **

* * *

It was 3:45p.m. when Chief Makarov decided to address the Snake Venom matter with the department. After he cleared the normal workers out of the bar (he didn't want anyone outside the department to hear about it), he got the whole department's attention with these simple words:

"Everyone, we have a problem with the gang, Snake Venom, who has violated oneof our department workers." the police department was silent but an uproar of whispers broke the silence. "Oh my goodness! I wonder who it is." Lucy whispered to Levy. Levy just shrugged and took a sip of water. She couldn't believe Chief had opened up the situation with telling everyone what happened to her.

Chief put his hand up and everyone quiet down. "This person is okay, and I have been informed that Snake Venom is planning a sex trafficking mission with other gangs around Fiore. I have already completed the paperwork informing the council that we alone as a mage-police department will handle Snake Venom no matter the cost." Chief continued.

"Wait Chief! You don't mean..." Laki began but was too nervous to finish her sentence.

"Yes, from now on Fairy Tail is with war with Snake Venom. No one will be doing any cases until this war is over with us on top. I recommend that you will be staying with some of your fellow Fairy Tail members. Snake Venom has hurt our nakama and will regret it." The room cheered showing their readiness. Chief Makarov remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to mention this; Gajeel and Levy will be leading this case. Combat groups will be posted tomorrow in the front of the department building. Relax for now, we will begin work tomorrow. You're dismissed." The bar filled with commotion. and the bartenders and staff came back using that as a signal.

Gajeel tried to hide his excitement. So I get to work with the shrimp; this will be fun. He chuckled to himself. Gajeel looked for Levy at her seat, but she wasn't there. He slipped out the bar from the back, thinking she was outside getting some air. When he saw that Levy wasn't anywhere outside, Gajeel tried not to tear up the bar (looking for her) and decided to go to the department building for some research.

The iron dragon-slayer entered the basement from the back door and quickly picked up Levy's scent. It took him awhile to track it since he wasn't in the basement a lot.

Gajeel opened the door to the record room to see Levy standing in the middle of the room with papers and books floating in a circle around the script mage. She was wearing 120X Gale-Force glasses with the wind magic lacrima in it. She had hair in a messy ponytail. Gajeel liked to watch her when she was studying.

He could only stare. Damn she's cute... He could have watched the girl for hours, if she didn't notice him looking after 15 minutes. Levy was so startled by his sudden presence that all the books and papers fell to the floor. She had completely lost concentration.

"Gajeel! What are you doing here?" she asked as the papers and books fell.

Gajeel walked in chuckling. "I was checking up on you, but after seeing you working so hard, I decided to enjoy the view." Levy tried not to blush. She bent down and began to pick up the papers. "Either way, it's not polite to stare. Did Chief just finish up the meeting?"

Gajeel walked by her and started getting the books. "Yeah, it seems me and you will be working together on this on, shrimp."

"I know; I slipped out after he said that. I needed to get some air and decided to start studying Snake Venom's locations." Gajeel took a giant stack of books and started to put them away.

He noticed that Levy's hands were shaking as she gathered the papers and put the stacks on a table nearby. "What's wrong shrimp? You seem nervous." he asked getting another stack of books in his hands.

Levy sighed, "I am nervous. I never had led a war before. There are so many battles and tactics to worry about. Someone can get seriously hurt or worse, and it'll be my fault. Besides that, all these books and papers have the same information on Snake Venom. I need to get deeper inside. There's so much pressure."

Gajeel thought for a moment. "No one's gonna get hurt that badly shrimp. Maybe you can plan for multiple battles to happen at once. I really don't know either, but we'll get through it. I'm always here for ya." Levy smiled and nodded. "Good, now let's get all these papers and books off the floor." Gajeel said looking at the mess still needing to be cleaned.

"Okay," Levy answered putting the stacks of papers in the appropriate filing cabinet.

"Good girl, but seriously, you really are a bookworm. How did you read all this? You're such a nerd." Gajeel teased. Levy laughed. Good, she's happy now. Levy should never feel alone; I'll make sure of it.

Soon the record room was clear of misplaced books and papers, and the two mage-cops were ready to leave. "Oye shrimp, who are you gonna be staying with?" Gajeel asked holding the door for her.

She walked out and answered, "Probably with Jet and Droy." Gajeel grunted. "Those two? I don't think that's a good idea." he countered. He wanted Levy to stay with him and Lily.

"Is that so? Why?" Levy asked as they walked up the stairs. She was surprise that Gajeel wanted to know, but she enjoyed hearing the slight jealousy in his voice.

"Well remember the last time you and those goofs spent the night together," Gajeel began.

Did you really just bring that up? "You mean the fact that you pinned us to a tree?" Levy asked awkwardly.

"Yes, but.. but... the point is some jerk can attack you out of the blue and those two aren't exactly the strongest in battle." Gajeel stuttered. Levy chuckled. "So you're calling yourself a jerk?"

Gajeel thought for a moment. "... shut it shrimp! All I'm asking is that you stay with Lily and me." Levy was shocked by the invitation. He wants me to do what? Levy was really fighting the urge to blush now.

They were outside the building when Levy came to an answer. "Okay, but someone has to come along with me."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Who

* * *

"Thank you again Gajeel-san for letting me stay with you and Levy-chan." cheered the little dragon slayer.

"I already told you, it was Levy who suggested it. I really don't mind." Gajeel answered as the four mages walked to his house. It was true though. Levy somehow knew that Wendy needed someone to stay with and insisted the girl joined them. Gajeel didn't care; he was happy Levy didn't say Bunny-girl or some other loud mouth. Gajeel knew he had to act right with Wendy there. He couldn't be messing around with Levy while the innocent girl was staying there.

Levy and Lily had been following the dragon slayers being only a few feet behind. "Hey Lily, do you know where Carla is? She's not here with Wendy." Levy asked walking beside the Exceed.

Lily nodded. "I believe Happy invited her stay with him. He said something about being bored with Natsu and Lucy. He tries so hard to impress her." Levy chuckled.

Ina few minutes, they arrived at a cute little house close to the center of town. It looked like a normal house with nothing that made it stand out. Gajeel opened the door and let his guest in. "The guest room is down the hall; that's where you girls will sleep. The bathroom is right next to it. If you need me, I'll be in the other room." Gajeel quickly said when everyone walked into the house. Wendy and Levy nodded then walked to their rooms. Gajeel and Lily went into theirs.

* * *

Gajeel slumped on the bed. He groaned. "Fuck, Lily what am I doing?" Lily hopped on the bed taking a seat by his friend.

"What's the problem?" the black Exceed asked.

"She's in my house." Gajeel answered placing his hand over his eyes.

"Yes she is and so is Wendy. What are you gonna do about it?" Lily asked trying to help his friend.

Gajeel sat up and looked at Lily. "Ugh, I don't know. I'm not gonna kick Wendy out for my own good. She's a good friend. Plus, what would Levy think? I guess I'll have to put up with these... feelings." Gajeel answered. Lily chuckled to himself. "Good, now I'm going to sleep. See ya tomorrow." Lily curled up and was quickly asleep. Gajeel looked at the clock, 7:45p.m. Damn cat, can't stay up for nothing. Gajeel grabbed a towel and went into the master bathroom. Might as well take a shower.

Soon he was done and decided to go to sleep himself. If only he knew what would await in a few hours... (A/N: Oh Lord, that has to be the crappiest thing I've ever written. Please continue, it gets better I promise.)

* * *

Levy put her shoulder bag on the bed and looked around the room. "Wow, this is a fairly big room." Wendy said with wide eyes.

"It sure is." Levy agreed. The whole house was much bigger that it seemed from the outside. The girls unpacked their small bags and changed into their pajamas. Wendy wore a mid-sleeve button up shirt with clouds and matching pajama pants. Levy had on a orange tank top with (some really short) green pajama shorts below.

The girls made some talk until Wendy was ready to ask a question that had been itching at her all night. "Hey Levy-chan,"

"Yes Wendy," Levy said placing a book on her lap.

"Um, I was just wondering. How did you and Gajeel end up staying with each other." Wendy asked shyly.

"Gajeel asked me to stay with him, so we can discuss a plan." Levy answered innocently.

"Oh," Wendy said looking at the clock, "it's late. I'm going to sleep. Are you coming in the bed?" Wendy went under the blankets of the bed.

Levy shook her head. "Nah, I'm gonna go into the living room and read my new book. I'll come in later."

"Okay, good night Levy-chan." Wendy replied snuggling deeper in the covers.

"Good night.: Levy turned off the lights as she left and went into the living room.

Levy sat on the couch and opened her book: Learning how to master difficult spells helps the mage defend themselves in combat more efficiently. To do this you must...

It was around 2a.m. when Levy finished her book. She was tired and had been lying down as she finished her book. Levy yawned, I guess it wouldn't hurt to rest my eyes. She was sound asleep after 5 minutes and was deep into her dreams. Gajeel was starving, of course, and needed a midnight snack. He got up, walked out the room, passed Levy, and into the kitchen to grab some scrap metal he had. Gajeel was very sleepy and didn't even notice Levy was on the couch.

By the time he was done eating, he was awake and finally noticed that Levy's scent was close to him. He eagerly followed the scent to his couch where he couldn't believe his eyes.

Here lied Levy peacefully asleep, but that didn't bother him. It was what she wore. She was showing so much skin and her whole outfit showed off all her smooth curves. Gajeel wanted to take her, and he felt his body moved closer ready to, but he remembered what he said to Lily. He needed to wait. Gajeel grabbed a spare blanket and spread it over her. Levy snuggled into it. Gajeel noticed how happy she was. He chuckled to himself, We'll have our fun soon. Gajeel went back into his, but took a last look at Levy. Soon...

* * *

"Oye shrimp, shrimp! Get up, we need to talk." Gajeel said ruffling Levy's hair.

Levy sat up and yawned. "Damn Gajeel, what is it?!" she looked at the kitchen clock, 8:45a.m. "Lord, Gajeel this better be important." He laughed at how upset she can be in the morning.

"Put some clothes on, we're going on a field trip." Gajeel answered. Levy noticed he was already dressed. "Ugh, you said we have to talk not walk." Levy whined.

"We'll talk when we get there." Gajeel explained.

Levy rubbed her eyes. "What about Wendy?"

"I left her a note. Now stop worrying and put some clothes on. I'm leaving in 15 minutes if you're ready or not ." Gajeel answered.

Levy got up and rushed to the guest room. She quickly, yet quietly got dressed and brought her shoulder bag with some money, a pair of Gale-Force glasses, a journal, and a magic light pen.

She was out and already freshened up in 8 minutes flat. "I'm ready to go." Levy chirped as Gajeel ate some iron. Gajeel turned and looked at her outfit: a green tank top with a short sleeve jean jacket, and short khaki shorts. She's teasing me on purpose. Gajeel threw her an apple. "Let's go then." Levy took a bite and nodded.

They were in the outskirts of town when Levy couldn't fight the urge anymore. She had to know where they were heading. "Gajeel, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." he answered. Levy crossed her arms and pouted, hoping that would make him tell her. Gajeel looked at her with amusement. "Getting impatient are we?"

"Not really, it would just be better if I knew." Levy answered.

Gajeel ruffled her hair. "Aw, my little bookworm can't wait to see what I've got up my sleeve. Well calm down, we just have to get a little deep into the woods, and we'll be there. You're gonna love it."

Levy unfolded her arms and sighed, "Okay."

"Good, we should be there in about 20 minutes." Gajeel replied.

"Alright, but tell me this, since when I was 'your bookworm'?" Levy said beginning to skip around him. He tried to find an answer.

"You caught me there shrimp." Levy continued her skipping not satisfied with his answer. Soon, Gajeel grabbed her wrist and locked her under his arm. "Trying to tease, are ya?"

"I might be, if that's what it takes to bring high and mighty Gajeel back to Earthland." Levy teased.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gajeel asked pressing Levy closer to him.

"Oh nothing," Levy laughed. Gajeel was about to force it out of her (not in a bad way) but Levy gasped as they approached a large abandon building. Gajeel let go of her and quickly ran to the door. She opened it and couldn't believe what was in front of her. "Gajeel! What is this place?" Levy asked as he joined her in the doorway.

Gajeel chuckled, "This was Phantom Lord's library. I figured you could find some different information on Snake Venom."

Levy walked into the building. "There's so many books! Where do we begin?"

"Well last I remember, everything on Snake Venom should be on those tables over there." Gajeel pointed. Levy rushed over there and checked. "You're right! With this, we'll be able to precisely track down each branch. This is awesome!" Levy took out her normal pair of Gale-Force glasses and began reading.

Everything on Snake Venom was here and even though it should have been outdated by 7 years, it was very accurate to what the department had.

After about an hour, Levy had read everything the library had on Snake Venom and knew how they could beat them. "Gajeel, we can beat them, and I know how!" Levy exclaimed. She turned to her partner, expecting him to be just as excited, but he was asleep. She sighed, That's what you get for waking up so early. Levy got up and walked to the chair where the iron dragon slayer was sleeping. "Gajeel, hey Gajeel wake up. We have to talk business." Levy said. Nothing. She shook his shoulder, still didn't wake up. Levy sighed. How does Lily do this? She began to walk back to the tables, but her hand was grabbed and she was pulled into Gajeel's lap.

"Gee hee, got you there, didn't I?"

"Gajeel!" Levy gasped, "don't do that."

He chuckled, "Aw, don't be like that. You said you wanted to talk; let's talk." He wrapped his arms around Levy's waist and pushed her back onto his chest.

"Not now, we need to discuss a plan." Levy protested. Gajeel rested his head on her shoulder. "Enlighten me," he whispered into her ear. Levy blushed a little.

"Like you said yesterday, we can have some battles happen at the same time making it easier to eliminate Snake Venom's branches. Of course, it'll get harder as we progress, so we'll have to put our strongest cops in the last battles." Levy explained.

"Very good, but we'll need someone to get inside for more information." Gajeel suggested tickling Levy's neck with his nose.

"Do you want to do it?" Levy asked laughing a bit. She knows about Gajeel's undercover work with gangs they took down in the past.

"Of course," he answered. He began to rub his thumb on Levy's stomach. She tried not to moan. Ah, don't tease me now. They sat like that for a few minutes until Levy couldn't take it anymore. "Gajeel, let's go. We need to head to the department."

He groaned. "Can't we stay like this for a little while longer?"

"Now," Levy answered. Gajeel let her go, and Levy got up and grabbed her things. "By the way, good job telling me about this place."

Gajeel headed for the door. "Told ya, you would like it." Levy walked out the building and followed Gajeel to the department.

* * *

"and that's how we're gonna take down Snake Venom. This plan was brought to me by Levy and Gajeel. I have already assigned combat groups to specific locations and dates. Be aware that the enemy may use binding spells, so plan to defend yourself against that. You are dismissed for now." Chief Makarov closed up the meeting. Little by little, people went over to the department building to see when and where they'll be fighting. Some were pleased, while some were not...

"Ugh, can you believe this?! They put me and Droy on the first day of fighting. How could they do this?!" Jet exclaimed taking a seat at the bar.

"To think that we would be let down like this after 7 years of training and getting stronger. This sucks!" Droy complained slowly following his friend.

"Guys, don't be like that. You'll be going against a very weak branch. You can do this easily." Levy encouraged.

"Levy-chan~! You're the best!" The two chimed. Levy smiled at her friends. Levy still hadn't looked at the list, but by Jet and Droy's reaction, it seemed like she wouldn't be accompanying these two on the upcoming mission As if reading her mind, Lucy placed one of the few copies of the list in front of Levy. She picked it up:

Day One 6/4

Hargeon Town - Jet, Droy, and Vijeeter

Attack Time- 12:45p.m.

Day Two 6/6

Clover Town- Romeo, Wendy, Bisca, and Alzack

Oak Town- Macao and Wakaba

Onibus Town- Gildarts, Laki, Max, and Reedus

Attack Time- 2:15p.m.

Day Three 6/11

Acalypha Town- Mirajane, Elfman, Evergreen, and Freed

Oshibana Town- Bixslow, Lisanna, Cana, and Laxus

Attack Time- 4:45p.m.

Day Four 6/16

Balsam Village- Juvia, Lily, Gray, and Lucy

Shirotsume Town- Erza

Attack Time- 3:30p.m.

Day Five 6/19

Tully Village- Nab, Reedus

Attack Time- 5:00p.m.

Day Six 6/24

Magnolia Outskirts (Snake Venom HQ)- Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray,

Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, and Warren

Attack Time- 9:00p.m.

*- Remember: Your goal is to destroy your assigned gang while safely rescuing the kidnapped girls. Be sure to return them to Fairy Tail for interrogation and recovery. After you read this, please get ready to go to your assigned town and patiently wait 'til it's your time to fight. Use this time to make a plan. If you are being accompanied by an S-Class cop, please note that it's for your safety and for their convenience. Best of luck!

- Chief Makarov

Levy was very surprised. She got picked to fight in one of the hardest battles Fairy Tail has probably seen. It was an honor.

Natsu barged back into the bar pissed. "This isn't fair. At least six people get to fight twice, but not me! Plus, why is Warren fighting in the last battle? Where has this world come to?!" he roared.

Erza came and hit him (hardly) on the head and explained, "If this is what Chief wants, we shall follow. As for Warren, he will be a big help for keeping in touch and learning new information for our records." Natsu mumbled that he understood and Erza left him.

"Looks like we'll be working together, Juvia." Lily said as he saw the water-mage glaring down Lucy.

She turned and smiled. "Juvia is happy to work with you. She will be ready to leave when you are Lily." Lily nodded and headed home to get some stuff.

"Gray-sama~! You and Juvia will get to go away together!" she then exclaimed clinging onto Gray's arm.

"Yes, but I don't think you're seeing how serious the situation is." he replied. "Please get off me."

"Hey Juvia, it'll be cool working with you, ya know." Lucy said from her table where Levy and her were sitting.

Juvia let go of Gray's arm and had a dark aura come off her. "Love-rival~! Juvia will make sure you don't come to Gray-sama in a lover's way." Lucy shivered in her seat. "I won't" she whispered.

"Laxus~! Think you can keep up with me." a very drunk Cana asked swishing her rum bottle in her hand.

Laxus sighed. "I'm really tired of dragging your drunk ass home." He picked her up princess style and sighed again. "It looks like we'll be leaving tomorrow."

Everyone was discussing with their partners about when to leave, while some were moaning the fact they had to work (Nab).

Levy laughed at all the commotion going on. Even though this was a very serious matter, Fairy Tail still could find a way to have some fun with it. Wend came and joined Lucy and Levy at their table. "Hey Levy, it looks like I'll be gone for a while. Thanks for inviting me though."

"Oh it's no problem. If this what Chief wants, then I should just accept it. Please make sure to be safe." Levy replied.

Wendy nodded. "I will. By the way, I got Gajeel-san's note. Where did you two go?"

"Ooo, Levy-chan~. Running off on dates in the morning and to think that staying at his house would be enough. You're so bad." Lucy teased. Seeing where this conversation was going, Wendy said her goodbyes and left the two to talk to Romeo, giving the girls some privacy.

"Lu-chan, you know why I'm staying there. Plus, it wasn't like that. Gajeel was just showing me this library in the woods." Levy explained blushing a little.

"The woods? Sounds like the perfect place to some naughty things." Lucy said slyly.

"Says the person who was caught kissing a certain pink-haired dragon-slayer i the back of a cop wagon while on the job." Levy playfully muttered trying to bring the subject on her best friend.

Lucy blushed, "That's not the point. What were you doing?"

"Researching, what else?" Levy answered.

"Levy?" Lucy asked wanting some more information.

"What?" Levy shrugged.

"Oh come on, it's all over your face. Somethings else happened. Tell me." Lucy commanded. Levy sighed in defeat. She briefly explained that morning's events by telling Lucy that Gajeel had pulled her into his lap. Nothing about the slight touching/teasing, because Lucy already took that slight bit of information and made a big deal of it. "*Gasp* Levy-chan, you know what this means, right? He likes you." She whispered the last part.

Levy shook her head. "Oh don't be like that. It wasn't anything big."

The celestial-spirit mage shrugged. "Whatever you say. I need to go and get ready for my trip. Don't do anything bad." she winked.

Levy rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay."

After about an hour and a half of talking with her friends and saying good-bye, Levy felt Gajeel come behind her. "Lily and Wendy just left, so it looks like it's just you and me. You ready to go?"

Levy turned and answered, "Yep."

* * *

They had already eaten dinner and were now relaxing before bed. Levy was in her pajamas, sitting on the couch reading another new spell book she got recently. Gajeel had walked in the living room from the shower, only wearing pajama pants. He decided to continue where he left off the morning.

He took a seat next to the girl and pulled her in his lap. She didn't react. "Whatcha reading their bookworm?" Gajeel asked trying to get some attention onto him.

"A book on some solid script spells." Levy answered not taking her eyes off the pages. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her waist and started to rub her stomach. Nothing. He rested his head on her shoulder and tried to tickle her neck with his hair. He continued all of this 'til Levy ran out of patience. She closed her book, tossed it aside, and leaned against Gajeel's chest. He began to rub a little higher and rougher. He could hear a little moan creep out of her mouth. He chuckled to himself,_so that's what you like shrimp._Levy closed her eyes and slowly dozed off in his arms.

Soon, Gajeel too went to sleep with him holding onto her on the couch. They had many hetic days in front of them.

* * *

** There's Chapter Three from out of town. Again, it still might be awhile 'til I update. It was longer than expected, but hopefully good. Please review and tell me about any mistakes. Thanks for supporting me this long. I'm taking any story suggestions, Plus, to all my artist I would love if you can do any fanart for the story. Send me a link( via Tumblr, DeviantArt, etc.) and I'll share it in the next chapter. Thanks again.**

**Ciao~! **


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. Thank you to Shipping Army who drew some awesome fanart I was so happy. I'm still accepting if anyone wants to draw any. I'll see if I can add a link at the end notes. It's nice to be back with a new chapter. Enjoy!

Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima

_italics- thoughts **bold italics- lust**_ ;)

* * *

G&B Chapter Four

The next day had been extremely busy as more and more teams moved out to their designated towns. There were only four left to protect the department from any direct attacks: Natsu, Warren, Gajeel, and Levy. It was then that Levy saw how daring it was to send all the teams at once, but there was nothing she could do now.

All day Levy was training trying to master new spells and practicing old ones. She worked very hard but had enough energy to do her evening things at Gajeel's house.

After she grabbed some more clothes from her house, Levy walked to Gajeel's house to find a note on the kitchen counter:

Hey Shrimp,

I went to take care of some business. I'll be back late. Stay safe.

-Gajeel

Levy sighed. She knew that tonight Gajeel was trying to join Snake Venom, and it'll probably take some time to trick them into proving his _loyalty_, but Levy still wasn't comfortable staying by herself during the situation they were in. _Oh well, I might as well try to enjoy it. _

After eating some instant ramen, Levy sat down on the couch to reread her book from yesterday. She was done around 1:00 a.m., but wasn't tired. Also, her body was aching from training. _Nothing a nice, hot shower can't fix. _

Levy walked into the guest room, took out a new set of pajamas, and then went into the guest bathroom to take a shower. After about twelve minutes, Levy stepped out. _Aw that did the trick_, she wrapped her body in a towel. To her surprise, the towel came to her mid-thigh and was tight. _Goodness, what does Gajeel use these for? _

Levy exited the bath room, but realized she hadn't had much water that day and was very thirsty. _I need to keep up my hygiene. I could have passed out. _She peeked at the living room; it seemed like no one was there. _I can get a glass now. _The script mage fixed the towel so it wouldn't fall and made her way to the kitchen.

She opened the cabinet to see that all the cups and glasses were on shelves that she couldn't reach. _Damn Gajeel, would it kill him to put cups on lower shelves? _Levy sighed. She awkwardly climbed onto the counter while still trying to keep her body covered. Levy tried to reach for a glass, but with her body still very, wet she slipped and fell with a loud thud.

Gajeel was opening the door when, he heard a loud noise. He rushed to the kitchen to reveal a unique surprise. Levy was sitting on his floor rubbing her head, clad in only a towel that had loosened from the fall, and was wet everywhere he could see. He could only stare with a glint of mischievousness and interest in his eyes.

Levy looked to see the iron dragon slayer looking at her with such interest that it caused her to blush even more given to the situation. Her heartbeat began to race. She quickly stood up and caught the towel that started to fall. Gajeel only saw a peek of where chest started. "Ah Gajeel, you're here! I was going to sleep." She stuttered. Then levy walked to the room. "Night," she called as she closed the door.

Gajeel was left shocked about what he just witnessed. He went to his room to think. The shrimp was just naked in from of me. Plus, she was blushing. Gajeel chuckled as put on his pajama pants. _What a hello surprise. _

Levy couldn't believe what just happened. Did that really happen or was dreaming? Levy started putting on her pajamas. _Gah, how will he see me know? He probably thinks I'm a weirdo walking around in a towel. Levy sighed as she crawled under the blankets. I'll worry about it in the morning. _She yawned then drifted to sleep.

Gajeel was lying in his bed irritated. He had been calmed with what happened with Levy, but the more he thought about it, the more he let lust tempt him.

_**She was naked.**_

_She had a towel on, _he shot back not wanting to continue.

_**Oh please, it came to her mid-thigh and you could see where her breasts were. **_

Gajeel didn't respond.

_**She was wet.**_

_Don't! _

_**and her heartbeat sped up**_

_shut it! _

His mind was silent for a while.

_**Gajeel, you know you want to see her on your bed, with no towel covering her**_

_Sto-_

_**With her wet all over, panting, and screaming your name. **_Lust continued before being interrupted.

_**You want to see her horny, just so you can tease her and make her beg for you. You might even stop and force to do something naughty so you would please her then end up fucking her all night. **_

_Shut up! She wouldn't want to even if I agreed to what you said. _Gajeel argued before lust could continue.

_**You're wrong. She was blushing more than she should've been. I can tell she wanted you. You could have had her then and there. **_

_..., _Gajeel moaned. _Oh fuck! _He quickly buried his face in a pillow wishing to put him out of his misery. After a long, long time he was finally asleep.

_**Levy~, Levy~**_

The script mage woke up from her dreams shocked by the voice. _No, not now. _She groaned as she thought about the voice. The voice that comes after some heavy romance novel; the voice that makes her mind go wild. Her inner lust was paying her a visit. No doubt to talk about the kitchen event.

_**Levy, you bad girl! You even shocked me by walking around in a towel. Who knew you were that desperate? **_

_It- it's not like that. I was just thirsty, so-_

_**Thirsty for what exactly? I know what you think late at night and what you sometimes do. You know you want him in you, to give him a surprise, to show him you won't accept giving him automatic dominance. **_

_I_

_**But also, you secretly want him to prove you wrong, to put you in your place, to punish you for being so naughty. **_

_Don't say that! That would never happen; he doesn't like me like that._

_**Oh, but you saw the look in his eyes. And now, you're regretting not pulling off that towel and showing what you can do.**_

Levy was silent. She pulled the blanket over her head, and waited for a long, deep sleep.

* * *

Levy and Gajeel crawled out their beds, exhausted from their own personal battle with lust.

Levy sat on the couch to take in the morning atmosphere. Gajeel walked out his room and joined her. They sat quietly for a while.

"Morning shrimp," he said breaking the silence.

Levy turned to look at him. "Oh good morning Gajeel." She sounded tired and a little worried.

"You okay?" he asked trying not to sound overly concerned.

"I had a rough night. You're not looking so hot yourself though." Levy answered rubbing her eyes.

"My night was a little rough. Are you nervous about your boys?" Gajeel asked scratching his head.

Levy nodded. "A little bit, but I know they'll be fine. Anyway, I didn't get to ask you about your attempt to join Snake Venom. Did it go well?" Levy said trying not to dwell on the exact reason why she didn't.

"Oh that was a piece of cake. All I had to do was rob some boxes of beer, and they let me join. It seemed like none of them knew about my double-agent work with Raven Tail. I already got a lot of info on their plans with the girls." Gajeel explained.

Levy nodded. "That's good, but make you sure you pay for the beers later. Do you mind if I make some breakfast?"

"Knock yourself out," he answered.

Levy got up and went to into the kitchen. She put on a white apron she found earlier that read 'kiss the cook'. _I wonder who wears this? _She grabbed a few eggs, cheese, and ham from the refrigerator. After she got a pan and prepared the ingredients, Levy started making omelets.

The aroma of food filled the house, and Gajeel was wondering what the shrimp was making that smelled so delicious. He walked into the kitchen too cracked egg shells, but still didn't know what exactly was she cooking since he had been living off of straight iron for a while.

"What's cookin', shrimp?" Gajeel asked as Levy sprinkled some cheese and chopped ham on the eggs.

"Omelets. Have you ever had one before?" she answered flipping the eggs over.

"Nope," he replied hopping onto a countertop to take a seat. "Lily only uses eggs to make desserts." Levy chuckled a little.

The omelet was done, and Levy slid it on a plate. She handed it to Gajeel with a fork. Instead of taking it, Gajeel opened his mouth. "Aahh,"

Levy rolled her eyes. She cut off a piece with the fork and fed it to Gajeel. He only bit off the omelet piece and not the fork. He chewed then swallowed.

"Well?" Levy asked sounding a little worried.

"It's good, better than I expected." He answered. _It's different, but for the better I guess. _

Levy giggled. "Thanks, I thought you wouldn't like it."

"I do. In fact, something like this deserves an award." He said noticed that the glint from last night was back in his eyes.

Levy was confused. "What do you mea-," she was interrupted as Gajeel closed the space between them. He smirked then paced a light kiss on her lips. It wasn't a long kiss, but it wasn't just a peck.

"Ga- Gajeel," was all Levy could let out.

"Gee hee, kiss the cook." He said with a wink. Then he took the plate and went into the small dining room to eat.

Levy started making another omelet for herself, blushing the whole time. After she cleaned and turned off the stove, Levy sat in front of Gajeel and began to quietly eat. Gajeel was already done, but stayed to watch her for a few minutes. She was a bit shaky.

"Why ya so jittery?" he asked.

"I'm not, just a bit shocked." Levy answered taking a bite.

_Great Gajeel, you made her uncomfortable. _"Sorry shrimp, I was just teasing." He said resting his head on his hand. He didn't look at her. Levy was shocked; he was serious!

"Oh I don't mind. You just surprised me; that's all." Levy replied before she took the last bite of her omelet.

Gajeel raised his head; Levy saw a different interest in his eyes. "Really now? Then I guess I'll-,"

*knock*knock*knock*

Gajeel groaned then got up to answer the door. Levy took this opportunity to clear her head and the table.

It was Natsu. "Salamander, what is it? I'm busy?"

"Busy doing what?" he thought for a moment. "Hey! Were you about to sleep with Levy? I've known her a long time, and you better not be forcing her!" Gajeel's ear twitched.

"What! No, no. It it's the shirtless thing; that's just how sleep." Gajeel assured trying not to lose his cool.

Natsu slowly nodded. "Oh that's why. Well put a shirt on, you can't have be walking around your house like that when you have guess."

"You probably know that from being an unwanted guest." Gajeel muttered. "Anyway, why are you here?"

Natsu's eyes widen. "Oh right, today's the first battle, and Chief wants us all together."

"We'll be there." Gajeel said.

"Good, see you then." Natsu replied. Gajeel began to close the door, but Natsu whispered, "Wait Gajeel,"

The iron dragon slayer cracked the door. "What?"

"I've got my eyes on you." Natsu said before departing. Gajeel rolled his eyes and closed the door. He turned and saw Levy back on the couch with a new book in her hand.

"What was that all about?" she asked not looking away from the book.

"Salamander says Chief wants us. Said something about your boys and their fight." He answered.

Levy quickly looked at him and stood to her feet. "Oh then, we need to get going." And with that, she rushed in the room ready to put on her orange dress from when Laxus tried to take over the department. In about half an hour, Levy and Gajeel were on their way to see Chief.

* * *

"This is a serious day. As a department we must support our friends when they go out into battle no matter where they are or who the enemy is. I believe we all must be together to show our nakama that we'll always be there for them." Chief said to the four mage-cops in front of him. They were there to show their moral support for their friends.

_They can do this. I know they can! _Levy though as she stood between Gajeel and Natsu. She said a little prayer to herself and looked at Chief.

**Jet, Droy, and Vijeteer **

"It's almost time. We need to get a move on if we're gonna make it there in time." Vijeteer said dancing ahead of his partners.

"Yes sir." Droy replied slowly chugging behind.

"We would have been there by now. I've been training, and now I'm faster." Jet responded jogging along.

"Well if you're so fast, how some you haven't taken us there yet? The quicker we get there the quicker I can go avenge Levy-chan." Droy asked.

"Because I'll need my magic to fight, and Droy, I'm sure you mean I'll be the one avenging Levy-chan." Jet answered crossing his arms. A vein popped in Droy's forehead, and in a few seconds the two men were arguing. Vijeteer sighed. _How does Levy put up with these two?_

The small gang building was in sight, and there were three minutes 'til it was time for them to fight. Vijeteer hushed the two men; and they hid behind a few bushes counting down the minutes.

"There's a minute and a half left. When it's time just go through the front doors and started kicking some asses. We know that there are only fifteen members here. This should be a breeze." Vijeteer said. The boys nodded.

3…2…1…

All three men bust open the front door, and looked around. Yep, there were only fifteen people here.

"Knuckle Plant," Droy said summoning plants that began to hit three surprised me. Soon their opponents got their act together, and brought out different weapons to attack. Droy got hit a few times, but still was able to help his partner. "Chain Plant!" some more vines appeared binding eight men. Jet came at high speed quickly knocking the men out with a kick.

Vijeteer was dancing making all the people near him begin to fight each other. Soon there was no one left, and the three men smiled at their success. "That was easy." Droy said.

"But look at the cuts and scratches all over you." Jet replied.

"So do you." Droy replied.

Vijeteer saw an argument coming. "Quiet, let's check the building for some girls. Our mission is to bring them back." The two nodded and began searching. They didn't mind looking around; they had won their battle and will win many more.

* * *

Levy looked at the bottle in front of her. It was the night time, and Jet and Droy haven't come back from yesterday's fight. Plus, Gajeel was gone to get some info on Snake Venom from the street gossipers. Levy had decided to hang out at her house while he was gone.

She took a sip of her drink. She winced a little. _I have no clue how Cana drinks all this beer. The taste is a tad bit okay, but it's calming me down. _Levy was still sipping on her first bottle of the four she brought home from the bar. She was so worried about her friends that she couldn't do and research like she should have been. She glanced at the clock, 10:15p.m. Levy used to living by herself, but for some reason she felt really lonely. She took a long sip.

*knock*knock*

Levy was surprised. Who would be here at this hour? She grabbed her gun from the coffee table and slowly opened the door with the gun close in her hand. A beaten up Vijeteer was leaning against the doorframe with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Vijeteer! Are you okay? What happened?" Levy gasped. The dancing mage slowly handed her the paper before dropping to the ground. Levy quickly pocketed the paper so she could help him up. After a few tries, she was able to get him up and slowly walked to the couch and laid him down.

"Vijeteer! Vijeteer! Wake up, wake up." She said worried that the man was dead.

The dancing mage cough then put his hand on his head. "Levy-chan, you need to read that note. Don't worry about me, go get help." He said before going back to sleep.

Levy was shocked but knew she needed to keep her cool. She didn't care about the note. Her nakama was hurt and required help. She couldn't get him to the department; she was too weak to carry him. Levy needed Gajeel or Natsu for the job, but she didn't know how she could get them. Somebody was after him, and it wouldn't be smart to have him slowly roaming around Magnolia with a weak girl with him.

Suddenly, her door opened, and Levy pointed the gun to whoever was there. It was Gajeel.

"Wow Levy, what's up with the gun?" he turned and saw Vijeteer. "Oh shit, what happened?"

Levy started tearing up. "I don't know. He just got here and he was hurt. He handed me some paper then collapsed. We need to help him!" Levy quickly explained beginning to shake.

"Okay, okay calm down." He said walking over there. He carefully placed the man on his back and walked to the door. "Let's go."

* * *

Levy was sitting outside the hospital room trying to calm herself down. The doctor said Vijeteer will be fine in a couple of weeks. She was looking at the folded up paper that the dancing mage handed her before his fall. She slowly opened it up and read:

Dear Miss Levy McGarden,

If you're reading this, then that means our little messenger dog didn't bleed to death on the way there. We have your two friends, and we're asking very little for their safety. Come to our building in Shirotsume Town. You have five days to come otherwise your friends go. To get them back, we'll do a prisoner exchange. You for them. Understand that we don't like losing what is ours, so it's a fair trade so we could sell you. Remember five days.

-Snake Venom

Levy's hands were shaking. She couldn't believe what cruel people were in this world. Soon, Gajeel, Natsu, and Chief walked out the hospital room. Levy quickly pocketed the note and asked to privately talk to Chief. Natsu and Gajeel took a seat.

"Those bastards! How could they do this? I swear I'll pay them back 100 times more." Natsu said cracking his knuckles.

Gajeel grunted. "Well get in line, these asses don't know who they're messing with. First they threaten Levy, then they hurt our comrade. They must have a death wish."

"I'm fired up! Let's see who'll be pounding the most heads, Gajeel." Natsu replied punching a fist onto his hand.

"You're on, Salamander." Gajeel answered. Suddenly, he turned his towards where Chief and Levy were talking. She was crying. _I don't know what's up, but if it's more trouble, Snake Venom has more coming. _

In a few minutes, Levy and Chief came back. "We're calling back all the groups who aren't fighting in the next couple of days. It was a bad move on my part to allow them to go all at once. I've already send everyone the news about Vijeteer." Chief Makarov said.

"Chief, what about Jet and Droy? What happened to them?" Natsu asked.

Levy shivered a little bit. "They're being held captive." She whispered.

"What! Why I'll-,"

"Natsu hush. The situation is being taken care of. We'll talk more of this tomorrow when everyone comes back. I'll see you tomorrow." Chief explained before walking away. Natsu followed trying to get a better explanation.

Levy and Gajeel just stood there for a while before Levy slowly started walking away. Gajeel followed. The cool night felt good on Levy's nervous body and calmed her down. She was shocked by all the events that had happened so fast. One minute she was sulking with a bottle of beer; the next, Vijeteer appears harmed. _This has made the situation worse. _Levy sighed. _I just need to relax, and believe in myself and my friends. _

"Uh shrimp, I'm sorry about what happened with your boys. I-," Gajeel said breaking the silence.

"It's alright, Gajeel. You have nothing to do with this." Levy responded. "I don't want you to feel like you're responsible for what happened." She turned right on a street. Gajeel realized that they were on their way to her house.

"We're going to your house?" he asked.

"Yes, I hope that isn't a problem. I just want to be back home for a change. You can come along if you want." She answered trying to lighten the heavy mood.

"After what happened, I'm not letting you leave my side." He chuckled. They were silent until Gajeel remembered what happened when Levy was talking to Chief. "Um shrimp, what happened between you and Chief? I heard you crying."

Levy sighed. "We're almost at my house; I'll tell you there." Gajeel was surprised. _It must be bad. _Without knowing it, both mages had picked up their pace towards Levy's house.

Soon they were there, and Levy opened the door. She led Gajeel to her small table and they sat down. Gajeel was surprised by the bottle of beer that was in front her. She wasn't already taking her friends lateness well. How would she take this? Levy fidgeted to through her pockets and handed Gajeel the note without saying a word.

He took it silently read it. A look of complete disgust comes across her face; then it's replaced by all out anger. Gajeel jumped to his feet slamming a fist onto the table.

"What the hell is this?! Do these assholes think they can just walk all over us like scum, and think they can get away with? Worst of all, they keep trying to use you like a toy to work with!" Gajeel took a deep breath. "What are you going to do about this?"

Levy looked up at him. "I'm going."

Gajeel's ears twitched. "What?! Are you going to just let these wrenches walked over all of you? I'm going. I-,"

Levy put her hand up to stop him. "I've already talked to Chief about it. He was upset too, but said Erza will come with me. She was stationed in Shirotsume, so we're killing two birds with one stone. It'll be a trap. I'm not giving up that easy. Plus, you need to keep Snake Venom thinking that you're on their side, no matter what."

Gajeel sat back down. "So when are you leaving?"

"I don't know, maybe 2 days." Levy answered happy that Gajeel didn't go on a complete rampage.

"Alright, the gang has a meeting tomorrow. I'll try to convince them that they shouldn't have many members during that time." Gajeel replied looking away in thought.

"Thanks, I'm going to sleep. You can sleep on the couch." Levy said walking into her room. "Good night."

"Night Levy." He called as she closed the door. Levy gasped a little. _Did he just call me by my name? What's going on? _

* * *

Levy had woken up feeling better about the situation. In fact, she was ready to go and help her friends after all they had done for her. It was a peaceful morning, and Gajeel and Levy made their way to the bar to await their friends' arrival.

When they got there, they were shocked to see that almost everyone was already there.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy said running up to her friend. They hugged.

"Lu-chan, it's good to see you! How was it?" Levy asked.

"It was nice hanging out at the hot springs. Even though, Juvia had me helping her trying to peek at Gray." Lucy answered scratching her cheek.

"Hey Gajeel," Lily said waving to his partner before being attack in his death grip of a hug.

"Lily, how's my cat?" Gajeel replied squeezing the exceed harder.

"Gajeel air" Lily chocked. Gajeel let him go and they went to sit at their usual table in one of the bar's corners.

"So tell me what happened?" Lily said getting out a box of kiwi juice.

"I don't know what you mean." Gajeel answered watching more of Fairy Tail's employees come in.

"Oh don't give me that. I wasn't gone long, but I know you tried something. Whatcha do Gajeel?" Lily explained.

"Nothing happened. I just helped her with Vijeteer." Gajeel answered turning to the black exceed.

Lily gave him a sly smile. "It must be a real bad if you're not telling me. Did you at least kiss her?" Lily said a little louder than a whisper.

"Shut it cat. Why can't you leave it like that?" Gajeel scowled. Lily just chuckled.

"No matter, I get to watch you until I have to leave." Lily shrugged.

"Speaking of that, how was with stripper, bunny-girl, and Juvia?" Gajeel asked trying to push the subject off him.

"Don't even get me started. It would have been better if it was just Juvia and I." Lily replied.

After that Erza and Chief Makarov walked into the bar. Erza cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. "Thank you for coming back on such short notice. Just to let you all know, Vijeteer is doing better. Master and I along with Levy have decided on a new plan. Your groups will leave at any appropriate time instead of just waiting for your battle. This might have let the enemy get an advantage. The situation with Jet and Droy is being taken care of we will bring our friends back safely." The bar cheered. "Good to hear your support, we will make Snake Venom beg for mercy for hurting our friends not once but twice. Everyone thank you for help. Further information will be announced later. Have a wonderful day, and please stay safe." Everyone chimed "Aye sir."

"Woo, I'm ready to kick some asses. I'll make them regret ever picking a fight with Fairy Tail!" Cana cheered lifting her beer mug in the air.

"Well said like a man!" Elfman shouted pumping his fist in the air.

"She's a woman you big oaf." Evergreen sighed.

"I'll make them pay for making light of Fairy Tail." Laxus muttered having a dark aura come around him.

"Laxus calm down, have a drink with me." Cana said handing a mug of wine to the blonde mage.

"Fine, but everyone can't be a delirious drunk like you." He answered taking a sip.

"Natsu, did you have fun sitting around being useless while the strong people do the work?" Gray called after pulling Juvia off his arm.

"You wanna say that again Stripper?" Natsu replied getting into his face.

"You got a problem fireball?" Gray answered. Soon the two were fighting with more and more members joining.

Gajeel grunted. "Idiots don't know how to take a situation seriously."

"What was that bastard?" Gray asked after throwing Max into a closet.

"Oh leave metal-head alone, he's probably sulking about not getting his girl." Natsu said as he got up after being hit by Elfman.

"What was that ash-brain? Last time I checked, you were doing one time deals with bunny-girl." Gajeel responded standing up from his seat. The three men started fighting.

Lucy sighed. "I have no clue why there fighting, but I'm sure it's not important."

Levy giggled. "It's fun though. I'll be leaving soon, so it's nice to see Fairy Tail up and lively." _I love this place so much. I'm gonna bring my friends back, so they can enjoy for themselves. I'm gonna bring you home. _

* * *

I hope you guys like chapter four. It was fun to write. Updates might slow down with school starting next week. I'll have to revise my writing process, but I'll still be writing. As usual, please tell me any errors, criticism, ideas, or praise. You all have been so supportive. Thank you so much. Fan Art link:

art/Good-Cop-Bad-Cop-385075523

I gave you some GaLe since there will be a somewhat lack with the battles coming up, but please continue to read. Also with the lust voices, I tried to find an actor and actress who would sound like it but I couldn't. Who ever has a sexy voice just go with is. Until next time my lovelies.

-Bye


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. An announcement: I did change my name by the way. School involves a lot of reading, but I hope that makes me a better writer. Anyway, I present to you Chapter Five.

* * *

Chapter Five

**6/6 – **Wendy, Romeo, Bisca, and Alzack

Wendy sat outside a café by herself drinking some tea. _I wish Carla had predicted what happened with Vijeteer. _She sighed. _But I know it doesn't work like that. _

"Good Morning Wendy," Wendy looked up from her seat. It was Romeo.

"Oh good morning Romeo-sama, how are you? Take a seat." Wendy said trying not to blush.

Romeo took a seat. "I'm good. I just left Bisca and Alzack alone; they were getting too intimate." There was some silence. "So how are you feeling about later today?"

Wendy took a sip. "I don't think I'll ever like to fight, but if someone hurts my friends, I just can't sit around and watch. I will fight for my friends."

Romeo nodded. "Good. Especially after what happened with Vijeteer, I'm fired up just thinking about getting the bastards." Romeo said punching a fist on his hand. Wendy giggled. _He's just like Natsu_.

**Wakaba and Macao **

"Yo Wakaba, get up. We need to be ready. We got some bastards to fry."

"*yawn* Damn it Macao, why do you always kill good dreams? I was surrounded by Erza, Lucy, Cana, and-," Wakaba turned to look at his old friend. "I swear, I didn't say much and you're already getting a nose bleed, you big pervert." Wakaba got out of his bed. _Whatever. We got payback some bitches. _

**Gildarts, Laki, Max, and Reedus**

"Please tell me why I woke up in your arms?" Laki asked after she hit Gildarts with Wood Make: Violent Approach.

"Well you see, I was drunk last night and I guess I went into your room and that's what happened." Gildarts explained scratching his cheek. They were in a restaurant eating breakfast.

"Are you kidding me?! I don't care if you're drunk; you should know how to hold your liquor!" Laki yelled. They were the only people in the restaurant, but Max still didn't want them being so loud. Laki started arguing with Gildarts.

"I swear, Laki is one of the few people who can do this with Gildarts." Max whispered. Reedus just hummed as he painted the whole scene. Max sighed. _Well at least we can have our fun before everything gets serious. I wonder how everybody else is doing. _

* * *

_Goodness, I know this is a very serious mission, but Erza is so scary. _Levy thought as her and the requip-mage raced through the town to the hotel.

"Come on Levy-chan, we must get to the hotel, so we can plan. Fairy Tail's pride will not be trampled on like this." Erza said pulling all her luggage as they ran through town.

"I'm coming." Levy said as she tried to catch up to Erza's fast running pace. She taught about when she left that morning.

**[Flash back]**

"All done." Levy said as she closed her bag. She was back at Gajeel's house to grab some toiletries that she had left from the day before. She walked out the guest room and looked at Gajeel who was pouting on couch with Lily sitting next to him.

She knew he wasn't happy with her leaving today, since he wouldn't be able to convince Snake Venom to back off with the number of members that'll probably be waiting for her arrival. It took her a few good points, Lily bugging, and Erza's emotional threats to bring him to letting Levy go.

Levy knew he meant well, but she wished he'd see that she is able to take care of herself.

"Hey shrimp," Gajeel said with his arms crossed.

"Yes Gajeel?" Levy asked turning her head a little.

"Kick some ass, will ya?" Gajeel answered.

Levy giggled. "For sure."

**[Present]**

"Levy, Levy" Erza called waving her hand in front of Levy's face.

"Oh yes, Erza?" Levy replied waking from her daydreaming.

"We're in the hotel room. You've been out of it for a while. Are you alright?" Erza answered.

"Oh I'm good. I was just thinking about this morning and us fighting tonight." Levy explained.

"We'll be attacking later, while everyone else is going in at 2:15." Erza said.

"I hope they'll be okay." Levy replied putting her head down.

"Lift your head up, you had nothing to do with what happened with Vijeteer. Now, let's discuss a plan. We're not letting more errors happened from now on." Erza said sitting on the bed.

Levy joined her. "Okay." _I wonder how there doing back home. _

* * *

"What was that!?" Gajeel growled.

"You just let her go off and fight for herself! What kinda man are you?" Natsu repeated.

"First of all you're starting to sound like Elfman. Second, Shrimp can fight for herself. I don't see Blondie winning fights without your help." Gajeel retorted.

"We're not talking about Luce. We're talking about the fact you left your girl to go fend for herself." Natsu replied. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Gray asked.

_Gah, what the hell is going on! _"I don't know who you're talking about. Look, you have a girl right there who you likes you and you keep pushing her off." He turned to Natsu. "And you need to stop leaving bunny-girl dry. Ugh, this is starting to sound like a f-ing slumber party." Gajeel stood up and headed for the guild exit. "Get your own priorities straight, before you come yappin' at me!"

"Mm, I wonder what that was about." Lucy said sitting at the bar.

"Oh, I think the boys are just figuring things out." Mirajane responded volunteering behind the bar counter. She gave a sweet, innocent giggle. She knew exactly what had been going on.

Gajeel wandered off to the tree where he saved Levy from Laxus' attack. He leaned against then slumped down to take a seat. _Fucking, Stripper and Salamander. What do they know? Salamander assumes one thing then goes and tries to get deeper into my personal life. And what the hell does Stripper know? He goes around hurting Juvia's feelings. Both of them are dense idiots. Why would they think anything is going on between me and the shrimp?_

_**Oh because something is going on between you two. **_

Gajeel cursed. _Go away. I'm not dealing with you right now._

_**Calm down. I just want to chat. Where's the girl? Did she leave already?**_

_Go to hell. Shrimp's gone. Now leave me alone._

_**Well that's too bad. That means I'll have to wait till she comes back to mess with you. See ya Gajeel.**_

Then the lust voice was gone. _Why the hell is my mind like this?! _Gajeel groaned. _I need to get my mind off Shrimp. _

Soon it was 2:15p.m., and all of Fairy Tail was together to wish there friends good luck. The battles were soon going to happen, and Gajeel was caught up in the chaos. He cared (even though he wouldn't admit it) about his friends, and they needed all the support they could get.

**Wendy, Romeo, Bisca, and Alzack**

"It's almost 2:15. Are we ready?" Bisca asked her crew as they hid in the trees above the large gang building in the east woods. It was very daring that this gang would ever be located here since Clover Town often held department chief meetings.

"Wait, so the plan is to send Wendy as a distraction then we all come in and start attacking." Romeo stated.

"Yes is there a problem?" Alzack asked.

"Isn't it possible that Wendy can get seriously hurt?" Romeo asked.

"She can take care of herself. Are you scared that something is gonna happen?" Bisca answered.

"Well, I was just-," Romeo said scratching his cheek. Bisca held up her hand up.

"Quiet. We don't have time to deal with young love." Bisca interrupted. "Wendy are you ready to go in?" Bisca asked in to a walkie-talkie.

Wendy was approaching the building. "I'm ready." She whispered into her own walkie-talkie. "I'm going in." Wendy then opened the door and walked through. A room of all men looked towards her. The door automatically closed before her.

"Well look what we have here. A little girl wandered her way here. What should we do?" said one tall man by the door.

"We should add her to our collection." Shouted one of the men in the room.

"Come on girly, tell us your name." Said the man by the door.

"Wendy!" Romeo shouted as he punch a hole in the building. Bisca and Alzack joined his side.

Wendy took advantage of this opportunity. "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" That took out most of the men.

"They're with Fairy Tail, get them!" Someone yelled.

"Wendy you okay?" Romeo asked.

"I'm good, thank you." Wendy answered.

"Yellow Fire!" Romeo yelled filling the room with a horrible stench.

"Blast Bullet," Alzack said, taking down more opponents. "Good timing Romeo."

"Bullet Storm!" Bisca shouted almost finishing off all the members. "Romeo stop fist fighting and use your magic." Bisca said watching the young boy punching and kicking some members.

"Alright I'm done." Romeo said finishing up his opponents.

Soon there was no one else to fight, and the group was done. "Whew, they weren't that bad." Alzack said stretching his arm.

"This isn't a time to be giving out compliments, hun." Bisca said brushing herself off. "Wendy, Romeo go look for some girls. I'm pretty sure they'd have some here."

Wendy and Romeo nodded. They went to down a set of stairs down to the basement. Sure enough, there were girls with ripped clothing who were chained to the walls by their feet. They all looked tired and famished. All of the girls had bruises and cuts on them. The age range seemed from as young as 10 to 28.

Wendy gasped. "Oh my gosh, Romeo go get Bisca and Alzack. I'll tend to the wounds." Wendy went around the room healing the girls' wounds. _How could someone be so cruel? I hope the others are fine. _

**Wakaba and Macao **

"Come on you old bastard, get up!" Wakaba shouted as he got to his feet. The men they were fighting were pretty good, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Oh shut up. I got this under control." Macao replied "Purple Rain." Yelled after getting up, to knock out most of his opponents.

"There's not many left. Let's see if I can finish them off." Wakaba said looking around. "Smoke Crush." That did it.

"Good job Wakaba." Macao said.

"Thanks, now I'm gonna look for any girls being held captive. Don't want a perverted ass like you doing it." Wakaba replied walking over the knocked out (and maybe dead) bodies.

"Oh no you don't, I'm coming. We need to hurry up , so we can return to the department." Macao responded following his old friend. _Everyone else please be successful. _

**Laki, Max, Gildarts, and Reedus**

"Is everyone okay?" Max asked as a dust cloud cleared after Gildarts' attack. The fight was took a longer with Gildarts and Laki's arguing over who pumped into who.

"We're okay. It seems like everyone's down." Laki answered.

"Hm, do you think I over did it?" Gildarts asked scratching his head.

"Are you kidding? 'Over doing it' is an understatement! Can you-,"

"I found the girls." Reedus quietly said pointing down some stairs.

"That's good." Gildarts replied with a disturbing glint in his eyes.

Laki held out her arm. "You're staying here with Max. Reedus and I will check it out."

"Be careful, we need to bring the girls in for interrogation." Max called as the two went down the stairs. Reedus put up a thumb up. _We've done a good job helping these girls. I don't have a problem working with Max and Laki-chan. I wonder if everyone else did a good job._

* * *

"Chief, I just got word that Reedus and his group are on there. They have about fifteen girls with them." Mirajane said after getting the message from her communication lacrima.

"That's good. That means all the battle groups have done well." Chief Makarov replied taking a sip from his wine mug.

"Chief don't forget Erza and Levy still have to fight tonight." Natsu called taking a break from his meal.

"Erza and Levy are on a separate mission of their own. They should be back before tomorrow evening." Chief answered.

The bar was an unusual silence for a moment. "Hey where is Gajeel? I haven't seen him this evening." Lucy asked after taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I think he just left." Lisanna answered looking towards the back door.

Lily sighed. "I'll go talk to him. I think I know what's up." Lily got up from his seat. "Bye everyone."

"Bye Lily." The bar responded.

Lily walked out the bar from the back and thought about where Gajeel would be: the tree in the center of town, a bar, wandering in the forest, a scrap yard… he knew.

Lily opened the door. "Well look who's here."

Gajeel was looking out the window. He didn't turn. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, don't assume that when you decide to pout that I'm just gonna ignore it." Lily said walking through the door then closed it.

He went to the fridge, and grabbed a kiwi juice box and a whiskey bottle. He took a seat by Gajeel. Lily put the bottle in Gajeel's lap then poked the straw in the box. "So tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gajeel grunted.

"You can tell me. No one's here to hear and gossip. It's just you, me, and some drinks." Lily replied before taking a sip.

Gajeel looked at the black Exceed. He silently opened the whiskey bottle and used the lid as a shot glass. "I'm worried about the shrimp, that's all."

"Why? Erza's with her." Lily asked trying to get the reason he was looking for out. Gajeel took two more shots.

"I Know, but I… I just don't want anything bad to happen." Gajeel looked at Lily's face. He had a smirk. "What cat?! That's it."

"I believe you, but Levy is strong. She doesn't need you babysitting her." Lily said. Gajeel had already downed three shots. "Gajeel stop drinking and get going to your meeting. You don't want to be late."

The iron-dragon slayer looked at the clock. "Oh sh-, I need to get going." He put the whiskey bottle down and ran out the house, slamming the door behind him.

Lily cleaned up the drinks. He chuckled, _he likes her… now I sound like Happy. _

* * *

Levy stood outside the warehouse where Snake Venom told her to meet them. Erza had already infiltrated the warehouse. Levy assumed she was good to go since there was no commotion coming from the business. She took a deep breath. _All I have to do is keep them busy long enough for Erza to take them out with one shot and to get Jet and Droy out in front of her. _Levy waked into the warehouse.

It was dimly lit, maybe having three lamps close to the corners and one ceiling lamp in the center. Levy walked under the center, white light. An average height man walked to her. _He's probably the branch leader. _

"Are you Miss McGarden?" he asked.

Levy took the note out of her pocket trying her best not to shake. "Yes that is me. Where are my friends?" she asked confidently. _There is no need to be scared. You need to be confident and save your friends. Prove that you're strong. _

The man took the note. "Not so fast. It says here that you have to give yourself up for them to be free. Will you oblige?"

"I'm willing to give myself up for them as long as they do not get hurt and you and your people will leave them alone." Levy answered. Her voice wasn't shaky.

"Bring them out." The man shouted. Out of the corners, a man pulled out Jet and Droy who were chained together and looked terrible. They had bruises and slashes all over their body. Jet and Droy could barely keep their eyes open. Levy gasped at the sight of her teammates.

"I hope you don't mind, I had my boys play with them after they arrived here. You'll trade yourself otherwise they'll be killed." The leader replied.

This woke up Jet and Droy. "Levy don't. You don't know what these men will do to you. Let us die, save yourself." Jet shouted.

"Yeah, you can't let us hold you back run away to safety." Droy pulling up his chained hands.

"Mister Jackal, they still have energy. Should I beat them more?" asked the man taking out a whip from his side.

_Jackal, that's a robber who disappeared a few months ago. _He held up his hand. "That won't be necessary if Miss McGarden works with us."

Levy felt her eyes watering. These men were cruel. She held back the tears and took a deep breath. "I will, just let them go."

"Levy don't!" the boys yelled.

"Queit! There is nothing you can do. Gregor take them outside and unchain them. If Miss McGarden fails to cooperate, then you can go find them and kill them." The leader responded. Gregor nodded then dragged out Jet and Droy, who had been shouting for Levy to change her decision, out of the ware house. It soon was just Levy and Jackal.

"Now that's over with. It's your turn to do your part." The man smirked. Levy met his eyes. _He's not going to use me as a girl to sell. He wants me as his own. _Levy in a breath. _Erza I hope you're almost done. _Levy nodded.

Jackal used some magic and quickly pushed Levy to a wall. He rushed to her, pressing his body against hers. _Oh crap he's moving so fast. _Levy tried to push him off.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't fight it, unless you want your friends to die." He leaned in, his mouth by her ear. "Just let it happen," Jackal whispered.

Levy tried to make her body loosen up. She had to fake this until Erza was done. She couldn't do anything now. It was dark, but she knew that there were some men around just in case she retaliated.

Jackal started placing kisses on her neck. "You're so little. I'm not sure I'll fit." He slapped he butt. Levy gasped. _**You want a little practice? **_Levy mentally growled. _Not now! _Jackal chuckled. "You like that, seems like we'll have to work it out." _Erza if this gets worse; I might even have to kill you. _

Jackal started rubbing her left breast. Levy's body began to shake a little. _Erza this would be a perfect time!_

Her request was granted. Groans of men started surrounding Levy and Jackal. Erza swooped down. She was in Heaven's Wheel Armor. "I'm sorry Levy-chan. I'll accept any punish for my lateness. It was difficult moving the girls to a safe location and having to set up bombs, though."

Levy sighed. _God thank you so much! _"What?!" Jackal shouted as he got off Levy. "What is going on?" he demanded. "Boys get her!"

Men jumped then surrounded Erza. Swords surrounded Erza. She was about to attack when Jackal grabbed Levy and pulled her out the warehouse. "Levy!"

"It's okay, take of the rest, I got this one." Levy called before being out the warehouse.

Jackal pulled her to the forest area around the hideout. He slammed her onto a tree. "You've caused too much trouble. I'm gonna have you tortured out of your mind!" He snapped his fingers. Five men came from the trees. "These are my personal guards. I think they deserve some relief though." The men laughed manically.

Levy gulped. The plan was going well with Snake Venom, but she now had to deal with these guys. She was nervous. _I can't do this. I'm too weak. _Then she thought about all her friends at Fairy Tail and how much they went through. She remembered what Gajeel said: _'Kick some ass' _Levy couldn't help but chuckle in her mind from the thought. _I might as well try. Plus, I do want Gajeel seeing I can take care of myself._

Levy was so consumed in her thoughts, that she didn't notice that the men had starting hitting her that she was now on one knee. One man was about to punch her in the head, when she somehow caught it and pushed it away. She stood to her feet. She could feel the pain in her back and arms, but knew she needed to fight no matter what.

"I don't care if you try to use my body for your pleasures. I don't mind you threatening me with your weakling members, but no one repeat no one messes with my friends and gets to live with my forgiveness!" Levy yelled as she lifted her head.

"Men get her!" Jackal shouted after recovering from the shock of Levy's bold words. The five men grabbed pipes and planks from their back strap then came at her.

Levy quickly pulled out her magic light pen and wrote the word 'Fire'. Blue flames engulfed two men. Usually the spell wouldn't last long, but Levy held it for about four minutes. She wasn't making light of what these people did to her friends. When Levy finally released the spell, she left the men scorched. She saw the other three men shocked for a second before they attacked her.

She didn't have all her strength back, and the hits from the goons did their damage, but Levy was going down without a fight. The men came with the pipes and wood planks and started swinging. Levy could dodge most of their attacks but got a few cuts and bruises. She wasn't doing so well. She had landed some good hits, but Levy knew she didn't do well with hand to hand combat. _I need a way out of this. _Some of her magic came back, but it would take all of it to complete what she planned to do. _Well, it's better than getting hurt. _

Levy picked up magic light pen, which had been dropped after being punched, and took a deep breath. "Solid Script: Ice!" A huge iceberg appeared freezing all three men's bodies. Levy knew how cold the ice was. It wasn't going to take long for them to get a bad case of hypothermia. After about two minutes, Levy released the men from the iceberg. Their cold bodies dropped to the ground.

Levy sat against a tree. It was finally over. She chuckled to herself. _I actually did it. _She looked by the warehouse. Ezra came out looking for her. That's when Levy noticed just how far away she had been pulled from the warehouse to the wooded area. Levy sighed. _I need to get back over to Ezra. _

"Well you are quite something, you know?" Levy turned to the voice. It was Jackal. _Crap, I forgot about him. _That's when she realized that he was walking towards her. He had backed away to watch her fight. His glare was suspicious. "You have no magic left to fight me. You are completely defenseless." _I'm not spending my time to play with this ass. _

* * *

Ezra reequipped into her normal clothes. The branch gang could pack a punch and getting the girls to a safe place had worn her down a bit. She walked out the warehouse and looked to where Jackal had pulled Levy to. It was somewhat far. Ezra couldn't make out what was happening, but she knew something had happened. Someone had shot a gun.

* * *

Lucy was sitting in the bar eagerly waiting her best friend's arrival. All of Fairy Tail had been waiting, trying to figure out what the team of Ezra and Levy could do. She could hear the door opened, but didn't look. _It's probably the occasional citizen of Magnolia_. Lucy sighed then sipped her coke. It was only fifteen minutes after one; Levy and Ezra probably would come after three. _I just wish I knew what happened._

The doors to the bar opened again, but this time with cheery voices coming through it. Lucy turned.

"Hey Lu-chan, got anything I can read?"

Lucy eyes went wide. "Levy-chan! You're back!" Lucy ran to meet her friend by the door. She tightly hugged her.

"Um Lu, you're hurting me." Levy got out.

Lucy let go. "Oh I'm sorry, but wow, you're here." Lucy took in the image of her friend. She had bandages all over arms and legs plus some cuts of her cheeks.

"Yeah well we would have been backed earlier, but we needed to give a report to Master, and deliver the girls to Wendy and Porluscia." Levy said scratching her cheek.

"That's fine; it's good that you're here." Lucy looked behind her friend. "Um Levy, where's Jet and Droy?" she sounded a little worried when she asked.

"Oh, they're okay. They're with Wendy too." Levy explained.

"Awesome, it's so good to have you back." Lucy sounded relieved.

"Why? I was only gone for a day." Levy questioned turning her head a little bit.

"Oh a certain dragon slayer has been moping around town, waiting for you, and everyone's not pleased by the sight." Lucy answered with a sly smile.

Levy looked confuse. "Lu-chan, I just saw Wendy. She's better now."

Lucy had to face palm. She calmed herself down. She leaned and whispered…

"Lu-chan, don't mention that here, and are you trying to pull my leg or something?" Levy gasped trying to block the little pink coming in her cheeks.

Lucy giggled. "Well go see for yourself."

Levy looked around the bar, no Gajeel. Then she realized more of her friends were coming towards her. "Later, I need to relax and hang out for a while." Lucy nodded, and walked over to Natsu. She looked back at Levy. She gave her a wink. Lucy blushed. _What is she thinking? _

* * *

Levy had an awesome time being back with her friends, while Ezra told the story of how things worked out. She left out some major details about what Jackal was trying to do with Levy, but told how she fought his guards. Everyone seemed pretty shocked. Levy could only giggle. _Seems like I proved my strength._

It was sunset, but Levy had one more stop before she would see if Gajeel was at his house. She looked up at the sign: _Magnolia Public Library_. Levy climbed the many steps and entered the large room of books. Levy smiled, _I just love the library. _It seemed like there were more books from the last time she was there. _Yay, more things for me to read._

Levy wondered for about twenty minutes gathering books from ancient languages to drafts of upcoming books. Levy was then in the upstairs balcony trying to get a book on some new spells. _Stupid books I need to figure out how levitate stuff. _She was on her tippy toes when someone grabbed the book from her reach.

"Hey! I was just about to grab that book! So just give it bac-" Levy trailed off when she looked at who exactly had the book.

"Dang shrimp, are you always this loud? I thought libraries were supposed to be quiet."

"Gajeel! What are-," she cleared her throat and went into a whisper. "I mean, what are you doing here?"

Gajeel shrugged. "I read from time to time."

Levy nodded her head slowly. "Oh okay."

Gajeel flipped through the book. "So what's the book on spells or something?"

Levy nodded again. "Yeah, I decided that I needed to learn some more stuff after last night's attack."

Gajeel handed her the book. "Oh I was just over at the bar. Warren said something about Jackal and some other guys being beaten up pretty badly. I guess, Ezra took it a little overboard, huh."

Levy pouted. _ Does he think I'm too weak to do it by myself? _"Oh, did Ezra tell you what happened?"

"Nah, I heard bits and pieces but I never got to hear it all." Gajeel answered.

"Oh, that makes sense. What did Warren say about who did it?" Levy asked trying to get the news out in a proper manner.

"He didn't, but whoever it was, they have some real strength." Gajeel replied.

"Oh," was all Levy could say. _Well when he finds out he'll think you're strong. _The two heard some steps approaching. They turned. It was Lily.

"Levy, I knew you would be here. I just wanted to say good job for how you handled Jackal and his guards. It must have taken a lot." The black Exceed said when he spotted the blue-haired mage.

Levy giggled. _Well Lily saying it is better. _"Thanks Lily, I took some damage, but I'm just happy I got to save Jet, Droy, and the prisoners."

Lily looked at his friend and noticed the bandages. "Oh excuse me, how are you feeling? Is there anything serious?"

"It's okay, Lily. My head feels weird with the few cuts. Plus, my arms hurt a little, but I'll be okay. Thanks for asking." Levy answered.

Lily turned to his partner. Gajeel seemed out of it. Lily chuckled. _Told ya, she could do it. _

Gajeel wasn't listening to Lily and Levy's conversation at all. After what Lily said when he arrived, Gajeel was lost with his thoughts. _Shrimp fought those guys? Now that's something… I guess she does got her own strength. _Gajeel was coming up with more feelings from the situation. He found the fact that Levy fought six strong men on her own, extremely… _hot? _When he finally came back to reality, Lily and Levy where talking some ancient language or whatever confusing thing Levy knew how to do.

"Oh Gajeel, welcome back to Earthland." Lily said when he noticed his friend was listening to their conversation. Gajeel just mumbled something around dumb cat. "So Levy-chan, think you have enough books, yet?"

Levy handed Lily one, so he can fly it to the top of her stack. It was well above her head, but she somehow managed to go downstairs and to the checkout desk. The librarian seemed unfazed by the amount of books that the script-mage brought to her. She quickly checked out all the books and Levy made her way to the door.

Gajeel came in front of her, and grabbed more than half the stack. "Gajeel, what are you doing?" she asked.

Lily opened the door for the two as Gajeel answered. "You said your arms hurt, so you shouldn't be lifting things with a lot of weight."

"I know, but you left me two books. I can handle more." Levy retorted, going down the stairs.

"Can you?" Gajeel asked with a smirk.

"Remember why my arms are injured in the first place." Levy replied with a smirk. Lily chuckled. _Seems like she might be picking up his mouth. _The two were quiet as they headed to Gajeel's house. Levy thought about what Lucy had said about Gajeel. She needed to clear it up.

"Hey Gajeel, how was it yesterday with everybody gone to fight?" she asked trying to make the question not seem so self-centered on her.

"It was mess. The whole department was all worried, but I'll admit it. You got bring some like to Fairy Tail. It was kinda lonely with everyone keeping to themselves." Gajeel answered avoiding eye contact.

Levy was surprised. This was something different. "Well, was Wendy keeping you company, at least?"

Gajeel shook his head. "Nah, Romeo and Macao invited her to stay with them, since she'll have someone her age to hang out with. It'll just be me, you, and Lily."

Levy nodded. _Well that's a twist._

"Hey shrimp, tell me how you took down Jackal."

"I was empty on magic, but still had to fight him. He held me against a tree. But he forgot what made Fairy Tail the strongest mage cops. I quickly took out my gun, which was already loaded and shot. Next thing, I know is his body is down on the ground. I wasn't letting Snake Venom take me for weak again."

Gajeel grunted. "You and guns are a dangerous mix. Good job shrimp, you kicked some ass." Levy a few moments, the three arrived at the door. "What a sec shrimp. Where is your stuff?"

"I dropped them off here, while you _went around town._" Lily replied emphasizing on the last part. Levy giggle.

They went inside, and Levy looked around the house. It was like her second home. She knew where everything was and made herself at home. Gajeel put the book on the coffee table and Levy took a seat on the couch. She started reading one of the books in her hand. _It's good to be back. _

The rest of the evening and night consisted of Levy reading with Lily in her lap, and Gajeel every now and then trying to understand what the book was about. Soon, the three crashed on the couch together. Gajeel was holding Levy, while Levy held Lily. It was nice that everyone was back together.

* * *

I hoped you liked Chapter Five. I was gonna leave you with a cliff hanger, but I decided to be nice. I'm thinking about the next few chapters just be the fighting days, and might include a part with Gajeel attending a Snake Venom meeting. What would y'all like?

It'll take me a while to update, since I learned I'll have a lot of papers, but I'll make it work. Criticism, request, grammar, cries of outrage? I'm also thinking about some side chapters. We'll see. Plus, the more you review, the more I'll be able to get motivated and update quicker. My writing fuel is slowly but surely going down. Everyone, anyone, please draw a picture of them asleep. I just won't to see, I won't beg again. Please have an awesome time.

Until next time, peace!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey~! It's so good to be back. I can't believe it's been a month, but I do have school to manage. Just to let you know, this chapter has a very forceful Levy in it, so you should enjoy. Have fun!

* * *

Chapter Six

It had been two days since Levy and Ezra's mission. She had been going on about herself as if she did something normal, but all of Fairy Tail now knew that the script mage can become a serious cop when it comes to serious business. Levy's wounds were healing very well on their own. Wendy insisted that she healed them more, but Levy said Wendy needed to attend the large amount of girls that the groups had brought.

The girls' stories were mostly alike. They weren't out late, but they were walking and had been captured in broad daylight. It broke all the members hearts that this would happen, but they needed more information. Chief Makarov was waiting for the girls to mention something valuable, but none did. They only had a handful of girls to interrogate before Fairy Tail would send them home and have to wait for the next group to bring some girls. All hope seemed lost, until it was time to interview the last girl. This one required Levy and Gajeel on the scene.

* * *

"Why did Chief call us in? It was only for an interrogation; it shouldn't involve us." The iron mage cop questioned.

"I don't know either, but it seemed like Natsu was out of breath when he got us. It has to be important." Levy answered. She then looked around at the faces of the people around the two. "Gajeel,"

"What shrimp?"

"Why are you carrying me; I told you my legs work fine." Levy replied sounding a little disturbed. She was on his back of course, and the looks from people were getting on her nerves.

"I can't take any chances. You might be a complete bad ass out of my sight, but you're still my shrimp." Gajeel chuckled.

_He's being possessive again. _"Put me down. I can take care of myself perfectly fine, thank you very much." Levy pouted.

"Sorry, there's nothing you can do to get me let go." Gajeel answered. Levy tightened her grip around his neck. Harder, and harder. "Levy… air" he gasped.

"Put me down." Levy said. Gajeel let go of her legs, and Levy let go of his neck. She landed on her feet. "Thank you."

"Whatever *cough* we're right here anyway." Gajeel answered pointing to the department building.

"I hate you." Levy mumbled. "You don't mean that." Gajeel smirked. _Gah, stupid dragon hearing. _"Let's see what's up." Levy replied walking towards the door.

"Right behind you."

The two walked through the main floor, down the stairs, and straight to the interrogation room. A girl was in there. She could have been Levy's age. She had ice blue hair, purple lipstick, pink booty shorts on, and an orange spaghetti strap tank top on. It was obvious to Gajeel what the girl's job was. She was more than likely some prostitute who got stuck in the wrong area and ended up being kidnapped. The question was though, why did they need to talk to her?

Ezra was outside. "I'm so happy that you two could get over here so quickly. The girl's name is Poppy. She's nineteen years old. We're trying to figure out how she got kidnapped, but she won't budge. We thought that she was scared like the other girls, but that's not the case. We need Levy to talk to her."

Levy nodded. _I am a detective after all. _"Cool, what do we need to find out?"

"Just why she isn't talking and you can take it from there." Ezra answered.

"Wait, so why am I here?" Gajeel asked trying to get some action.

Ezra shrugged. "I guessed you wanted to see Levy at work. Just pull up a chair, and watch." Gajeel grumbled something about forcing him all the way here, and then pulled a chair by Ezra's in front of the glass window.

Levy opened the door. "This should only take a minute." She walked in and sat in front of the girl. She opened up a folder in front of her. "Poppy Knickson, 19 years old, occupation none, been arrested in Oak Town eight times for prostitution and once for drug dealing. So basically you've done nothing with yourself, and now you're here talking to me cause you got kidnapped and almost sold." Levy looked up the girl. She said nothing, did nothing, and no expression on her face. _Looks like this is gonna take some work. _

"I'm the fourth person to talk to you, and I'm gonna get something out of you. So let's just get this over with, and I'll let you be on your way." Poppy crossed her arms and leaned back in her a chair. She had a little smirk on her face.

Gajeel and Ezra watched the scene. "This is her prime? She's been in there for three minutes and we still haven't heard anything from the girl. This gotta be a joke."

Ezra shook her head. "On the contraire, Levy's probably about to snap and get some answers quick. She's earned quite the reputation when it comes to her interrogations. She's not weak you know."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. _Please, the shrimp be forceful for anything is something I just can't be- Oh God, she slammed the table and is standing up!_

"Look you ungrateful cunt I can get you to rot in jail for life or even take you back to Snake Venom and have them sell you alone. So you better start talking or do I have to begin filling out some paper work?!" Levy shouted. Poppy jumped in her seat.

Poppy relaxed in her seat, and Levy sat down. "I'll talk. Yeah, I'm prostitute, and I'm very slutish with it. But I like it like that with some force, you know what I mean?"

"No I don't, but keep talking." Levy says calmly.

Poppy smacks her teeth. "One of the guys who caught me, I had already done some business with. So we made a deal that if I let them get me, I'll stay and make my money from the gang and won't be sold."

"How did that turn out?" Levy asked.

"It worked for the first five days, then I got thrown under the bus. They said I wasn't pleasing enough men each night, but how am I supposed to help twenty guys per night?!" Poppy answered.

"Like I said, I don't know. Can you tell me anything useful?" Levy answered.

"That, I will keep sealed." Poppy replied leaning back in her seat.

Gajeel had been intrigued by the whole situation until just now. "Well we're back to square one. How long is this gonna take?"

"She's doing her best. You two have been working hard lately, but if you're going to get so impatient, why don't you have a shot at it?" Ezra responded.

Gajeel stood up to his feet. "I think I will, Titania." He walked in the room, let the door slam behind, then hit both hands on the table.

"Bitch, let me lay it out straight. You need to start answering some question fast otherwise I'll recommend you to some guys who'll f- you nice and slow! So get talking!"

Levy jumped; he was so loud. _Damn it Gajeel, you came at a bad time! I was just about to get her to talk_. Poppy slouched in her seat and pouted. "I'm not talking."

"Poppy, please ignore my partner. He's a little drunk. Now what were you saying about who the men were talking to?" Levy replied waving her hands.

"Not gonna do it." Poppy said shaking her head.

"Well then I'll,-" Gajeel stopped when he saw Levy hand go up.

She sighed. "Look, we're going to talk to you later. I suggest you consider what's at stake of you telling us this."

She walked out with Gajeel following her. When they were at a safe distance, Levy asked "What was that?!"

Ezra took this as a sign to go, and left the two downstairs. "I need to take care of some business. I'll leave Poppy in your care."

Gajeel and Levy nodded and went back to their conversation. "I was just trying to help. I figured throwing some threats would work."

Levy face palmed. "It doesn't work like that. You don't go around making threats; the person won't trust you."

"Well it seemed like you were making threats to the girl." Gajeel retorted.

Levy grunted. "But I do it right." Gajeel rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Look this is my environment. I can do this. You can just wait 'til I'm done. Then we can go to the bar and hang out." She said crossing her arms.

"Slow down shrimp, anything you can, I can do. I might be a field cop, but I can do your little detective work with a breeze." The iron dragon slayer replied with a smirk.

"Are you challenging me?" Levy asked raising a brow.

"Yes, and I'm going on win." He answered.

"You're on!" Levy said with a confident.

* * *

"Hehe, you shouldn't try to beat people at their own game, Gajeel." Lily chuckled downing some kiwi juice.

Gajeel took down a shot. "Oh hush cat, I didn't know the girl would stop talking if you continued to threaten her."

"Gajeel, that's common sense. We should be thankful Levy was able to fix your mess when it was her turn." Lily said watching his friend done two more shots of some strong whiskey. "I'm staying over with Happy and Natsu, and I don't want Levy having to you home drunk."

"Ooo, I thought you wanted to keep an eye on me; I might take on the opportunity." Gajeel chuckled.

Lily stood from his seat and pointed a finger at Gajeel. "Try anything, and I'll kill you."

Gajeel waved his hand. "I know; I know. I was just joking. Lily you can go have your fun."

Lily stood for a moment then walked over to where Happy and Carla were hanging out. Gajeel grunted. _Psh, like I would try something with the shrimp. _He downed another shrimp. _Maybe I'll just drink myself silly, so Levy won't have to put up with me. _Gajeel considered his idea. "Hey Cana, I challenge you to drinking contest."

"You're on Kurogane!" the girl said downing some vodka.

"Ugh, you need to serious slow down with the drinking." Laxus grunted.

"Laxus, don't you have a posse to be following you?" Cana slurred turning to the blonde.

"They're all out, but that's none of your business." Laxus replied.

"Alright then, how about you join me and Gajeel in our little contest? If you win, then-" Cana leaned in and whispered to Laxus as Gajeel took a seat by the two.

The slightest shade of pink went on the blonde's face. "It's not like that was my idea or anything, but if you insist, I'll join you in your little game."

"Yay! Hey Mira, pass me the strongest stuff you got!" Cana called to Mirajane, who was behind the bar. They began.

"Levy, you definitely left out that innocent!" Lucy gasped as Levy finished telling her about the Poppy situation, and onto when she had fallen on the floor after her shower.

"Ssh Lu-chan! I don't want people hearing us." Levy whispered.

"Fine, but you missed the perfect opportunity to-,"

"Hey Luce, I'm bout to go home. Are you coming?" Natsu called walking towards the door.

Lucy sighed. "He doesn't realize that he's staying at my house." She stood up. "Well I gotta go Levy, see you later." She started walking , but turned. "Take your opportunities," she whispered and winked, before joining Natsu, Happy, and Lily.

Levy waved, then leaned in her seat. _I wonder if anything interesting will happen later on tonight. _

* * *

_**Levy, you think you can control yourself? **_The petite mage groaned as the thought popped in her head. _What happened? _She stared at the man she was now carrying. Gajeel was passed out, and Levy ended up taking him home because of Mirajane.

The demonic girl said Gajeel mentioned something about Gajeel wanting to take him home just in case something bad happened. Plus, how could Levy leave her partner out of it at a bar? Levy just shrugged and continued her way to Gajeel's house.

It took her a while, but she managed to get them safely there in the darkness of the night. Levy opened the door and she felt the man's arm pull her closer. She couldn't help but gasp.

"Shrimp, is that you?"

Levy was relieved at first, but quickly noticed the iron dragon slayer was still very drunk. "Yes, Gajeel?" she replied trying not to startled the man.

Gajeel just wrapped an arm around her, and snuggled his head in her neck. "Um Gajeel, we need to get inside. I-," Levy stammered. She couldn't get her words out. Gajeel dragged him and Levy through the doorway, closed the door with his other hand, then sank to the floor—pulling Levy with him.

He wrapped both arms around the girl, and rested his head on her neck. "You're so warm and cozy." Levy blushed completely. _What am I gonna do?_

Gajeel started blowing on her neck. Levy twitched a little. "Oh so you're ticklish." Levy was lost. She didn't know why Gajeel was doing this? Was he just teasing her while being in a drunk state, or… or- Levy wouldn't dare consider the other options. Gajeel then started rubbing her stomach with his thumb. Levy couldn't control herself and let a moan come out. _**Getting a little friendly there? **_Gajeel continued, then started placing small kisses on her neck.

"Ah, Gajeel, can I please go in and sleep?" Levy asked trying to get out the situation.

"Why~, ya not enjoying me?"

Levy couldn't respond. Soon, Gajeel lifted them both up and walked in his room. _**Well, this adds some excitement to your little scenario. **_Levy groaned a little. _Eep, is this how's it's gonna happen?_ Her body tensed. Gajeel placed a few pecks on her neck. "Calm down shrimp, it'll be good." _Ah, what do I do? __**You take it like a woman, and get the man!**_

Levy just leaned back into Gajeel's chest and accepted what was coming…

* * *

Gajeel woke up to something warm in his grip. He snuggled in. _Since when was Lily this warm? _He took in a breath. Shock went to body. _That's not Lily; that's- _Gajeel's eyes shot opened to see Levy snuggled up in his arms. This wasn't happening; this is one of his dreams. Then, he noticed a heavy headache came, then the smell of alcohol.

_Great what did the shrimp do last night? _Then all the memories of last night came to Gajeel: his drinking contest with Laxus and Cana to him playing around with Levy to what they did in the bed. Wait… what did they do exactly? _I don't remember exactly. _Gajeel looked down at Levy; she her clothes on so that's good.

She didn't stir at all. Gajeel chuckled in his head. _It wouldn't hurt to cuddle with her for a while. _He pulled her closer.

* * *

_Mm, so comfortable… wait what is this? _Levy rubbed the surface to see what it was: fabric, but more importantly muscle. It seemed to be someone's chest. _Who in the- _Levy question was answered when a sleepy, deep voice. "Ya having fun there, shrimp?"

Levy looked and saw that it was Gajeel with his eyes closed. At least it wasn't someone she didn't know, but still this raised more questions. She can't remember what happened last night, but she knew it had to deal with some alcohol Cana dared her to drink before she left with Gajeel. They were approaching the door, but everything else was fuzzy.

She blushed. "Um, do you remember what happened last night?" she stuttered.

_Wait, she doesn't remember?! _Gajeel opened up an eye. "Nah, but I don't think it's a big deal. We can handle it later, unless you want to get up now?" _Good Gajeel, play it safe, keep your cool. _

Levy shrugged. _He's probably right. _

_**Oh, should I fill you in?**_

Levy groaned in her head. _I don't think I want to know if it's you talking. _

_**How rude! I'm just trying to help.**_

Levy mentally rolled her eyes. _Sure one of the deadly sins wants to help._

_**Fine then, I'm telling you whether you like it or not! **_For the next couple of minutes, Levy had her memories refreshed and she didn't know what to do. She realized she didn't answer Gajeel's question, and that he'd gone back to sleep. _I'll just quietly get up. _

Levy quietly stepped out of Gajeel's light grip, and then tip-toed out of the room. After Levy closed the door, she turned to see Lily coming through the door way. The sight shocked him a little, but it took him some force not to smirk. "Good morning Levy-chan,"

Levy straightened up. "Hi Lily, how was it with Happy?"

"It was nice. Happy always needs a break from Natsu and Lucy, every now and then." He put down a little brown bag, then walked over to Levy, and handed her a stack of papers. "Lucy asked me to give this to you." It was an new chapter of her book.

"Thanks Lil'." Levy said.

"No problem, but Levy how come you were coming out of Gajeel's room?" Lily asked not hiding his concern at all. _I swear I'll kill him if he did anything to Levy!"_

Levy blushed a little. "Um, well I think Gajeel got drunk, so I took him home, but nothing bad happened. He just became a little… _friendly_."

_I'm gonna kill him! _Lily got into his big form."Oh, I'm sorry Levy-chan. I should've been there to keep an eye on him. I swear I'll beat the living day-,"

"Oh it's fine Lily really, I can handle it. Plus, everyone has a drink or two. Nothing happened, so it's not a bother." Levy said trying to save her partner.

Lily got small. "Alright then. Are you doing anything today?"

Levy giggled at the whole situation. "I might go do some training, then find some info on what Poppy said about the rich people involved."

"Yeah, I heard it is suppose to be three rich people involve too." Lily said.

Levy nodded. "I have their names, but I need to understand their personal lives."

Lily nodded too. "Okay, but eat something before you go. Plus, you shouldn't leave Gajeel out like that, especially if he doesn't know what happened."

Levy went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the counter. "I know, but I can't figure out how to explain the situation. Can you do it for me please? I'm kinda of mixed up."

"Okay, Levy-chan, I will but be safe." Lily said.

Levy walked to the door with Lucy's chapter. "Thanks, I relax while I'm out."

"Bye, Levy."

"See ya, Lily."

Levy walked out the house, and headed towards the center of town. _I need some time for myself first. _

Lily closed the door. _I've got a lecture with Gajeel. _

* * *

_*Whack!*_

"Ow, tell me why ya keep on hitting me." The dragon slayer said after the warrior cat hit him on the head.

"What did I tell you about getting drunk when Levy's around?" the Exceed sternly exclaimed.

"I didn't expect her to bring me home. I thought she would leave me alone." Gajeel defended.

"Well, she didn't, and from what she told me you weren't having much self-control." Lily retorted.

Gajeel scratched his head. _Didn't have much self-control? What happened?_

_**I could be of use there~**_

_Oh no, this wasn't happening. Me and the shrimp couldn't have-_

_**You didn't, sadly. I'll tell you later. Your silence will freak out the cat.**_

"Gajeel are you listening?"

"Uh? Yeah, say sorry to shrimp or you'll kill me, not allowed to drink when she's near, I get it."

Lily nodded. "Levy said she was going to hang out in town, and then do some research. I suggest you get before she starts studying. Don't make matters worse."

"I get it." Gajeel walked to the door.

"And Gajeel,"

"Yes?"

"Levy wasn't disturbed at all by what happened. She might have liked it." Lily said with a wink.

Gajeel growled something around damn cat. "I'll keep that in mind." He walked out the door. _Gihi, what joy this'll be._

* * *

*Splash!*

"Thanks for the invite Lu-chan. I'm having fun." Levy said as she took a seat on the pool stairs. She ran into her friend at the library, and after they talked about the chapter, Lucy told her about this new pool in Magnolia. Lucy bought Levy a bikini as a surprise present, but thought it was a better time to give it to her.

"No problem Levy, we needed a break with all that's going on. Now tell me what happened last night. I may have drunk, but I say you two slip out." Lucy giggled.

Levy shook her head. "Lucy, it was nothing like that. I was helping him home. He passed out, and Mira suggested I should help him out instead of leaving him there."

Lucy waved her hand in the air. "No matter, you had that drink from Cana, so something must of happened."

Levy thought for a moment. "Wait a second Lu-chan, you were supposed to be at home with Natsu. How do you know about last night?"

Lucy had a surprised look. _Well, that's what I get for messing with a detective. _She giggled, a little embarrassed. "Okay I admit I wasn't there. I may or may not have stopped by the bar this morning."

Levy sighed. _The gossipers can't get enough from each other._ "Lucy, who did you hear this from?"

"Mirajane of course." Lucy said splashing Levy.

Levy splashed her back. "I should have known. She loves a little gossip." The blue-haired mage went into deeper waters and floated on her back. "Either way, I should take this time to relax."

Lucy followed her. "Not so fast, you didn't tell what happened when you got home." Levy felt herself unwillingly blush. "Levy you're blushing; now you definitely have to tell me."

Levy stopped floating and stood on her feet. "I don't know how to say this… um… Lu-chan just come her." The blonde knelt down, and Levy whispered what she told Lily.

"Levy, there has to be more." Lucy protested.

"No more Lu-chan. It's… weird to talk about." Levy replied shaking her head.

Lucy nodded. "I get it, but you need to accept these feelings and take a risk. From the way he was acting, I'm sure you can get a surprise." She winked. Levy blushed, and went deep into the water until her nose was covered. Lucy giggled. "I can still see you blushing."

Levy popped up. "Oh so what happened with you and Natsu? From Mira, it seems like-,"

"Hey Levy-chan, I think we should go. It looks like they're about to close." Lucy cut her off. Levy giggled. _It's only 2:30, Lu-chan. But that's okay; I'll figure it out later. _

* * *

_Goodness, where is she? _It had been three hours since he left, and Gajeel still didn't find Levy. _Her scent is all over town. Where could she be? _Gajeel stopped by the tree in the center of Magnolia. He slumped down and rested his back on the tree. "Where are ya shrimp?" he whispered.

"I'm right here." A simple voice answered.

"Oh great, I'm hearing things." He muttered.

The voice giggled. "No seriously Gajeel, go on the other side of the trunk."

Gajeel shrugged. _Might as well listen, I can then prove myself crazy. _He stood up and walked over to other side. He looked down; Levy was sitting—wearing her glasses and reading a book.

"Do you still think you hearing things?" Levy asked giggling when she was down.

He took a seat next to her. "Whatcha readin'?" he said avoiding the question.

Levy looked down to continue. "After what Poppy said about the moguls being involved, I decided to research the ones she mentioned. This book has a description of every big name in Fiore."

Gajeel nodded. "So how's it going—the research."

Levy turned a page. "Good." It was silent. "Oh wow."

"What?"

"Well it says here that one of the moguls Poppy mentioned—Fredrick, Davis—had already been through his affair with law. Seems like he had gotten drunk and raped some girls, but seeing that he's having a deal with Snake Venom, I doubt that happened because he was drunk." Levy explained.

Gajeel grunted. It made him think of what could have happened last night. "That makes sense. Does anybody else have any business with the police?"

Levy shook her head and closed the book. "That was the last one, but there may be more that Poppy didn't mention." Levy sighed at the more amount of work to be done.

"Hey you should take a break for today. Take it little by little for three days until the next battle." Gajeel said trying to relief the girl.

Lev relaxed her shoulders. "Yeah, you're right."

"Good, now would you like to go to the bar or home?"

Levy thought for a moment. "Neither, I just want to stay here and relax for a while." She paused. "But you can go if you want. I mean… I don't want to hold you back or anything."

Gajeel chuckled. "Nah, I'm okay being here." They were silent for a while. _Okay Gajeel, use this opportunity to apologize. You can do this. _"Um Levy, about last night… we didn't get to talk. I-"

Levy held her hand up. "Gajeel don't. Everyone gets a little tipsy ever now and then, so please don't even worry about. Besides, if anything crazy happens again with this case, I might even have a night of my own." She muttered the last part.

Gajeel pulled her under his arm. "Oh really, so the shrimp can hold her liquor. How bought we have a little challenge?"

Levy giggled. "Maybe, but promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Never challenge Cana without me." Levy said sarcastically with a wink. Gajeel laughed. "Alright."

* * *

The rest of the night was good. Lily lightened up Gajeel's punishment after Levy said it was no problem. Soon the trio went into a peaceful sleep. Well except for Levy.

* * *

She found herself back in the warehouse being pulled by Jackal. She looked back at Ezra, she had a sword through her stomach, chest, and leg. Blood flowed everywhere around her. Levy tried to scream but nothing came out.

Then she was by the tree. Jackal's men came and started ripping her clothes to shreds. They drugged her, and then Jackal started whipping her. She was in so much pain, but then Jackal dived into her. That made is worse. The night continued with her being gang raped. And at the end when she was almost asleep from the drug, Gregor came to them holding dead bodies of Jet and Droy.

The next thing Levy knew was she was sitting up with sweat dripping all over her. She was panting. Levy looked around. It was too dark to see anything. Her body was shaking.

"Calm down shrimp, you had a bad dream." Said a dark voice. The sound of a lamp came and Levy saw it was Gajeel.

Levy tried to calm down. "Ugh…. Damn *pant* Jackal *pant* Gajeel what *pant* are you *pant* doing here?"

"Relax, I heard your whisper turn into cries of help. What's up with Jackal appearing in your dreams?"

Levy looked down. "Let me explain to you, how the battle went down…"

And so Levy explained everything, not missing a single detail. And how enraged Gajeel was.

"He did what?!" he yelled.

Levy shushed him. "Hush you might wake up Lily. Yes, but please calm down. I took care of it."

"I would done something more than a couple of bullets. Torture before death." He muttered. Gajeel looked at Levy. She seemed stressed. "Look shrimp, are you alright?"

Levy looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm good. I guess I needed to get that off my chest." She laid down in the bed. "I just need some sleep." Gajeel nodded then turned off the lamp. He stood up, then walked over to the other side of the bed, and climbed in. "Gajeel what are you doing?"

"Go to sleep. I keep the nightmares away."

* * *

And there's chapter six. It's somewhat short, but I needed to give you some GaLe before the battles. By the way, I have a poll for battle three; please vote. It's about what ship gets cannon!

Please review or PM any comments, questions, grammar, request, or concerns. Schools been okay, but updates might end up being once a month.

Thank you for all the support.

-Peace!


End file.
